Destinos
by digidragonlover
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la derrota de la Muerte Roja, y con la llegada de nuevas tribus a Berk por el Festival del Deshielo, los problemas empiezan a aparecer. [ACTUALIZADO, YEI]
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! hola a todos bueno este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón. En realidad pensaba hacerlo solo de romance entre los personajes, ya saben HICCSTRID (amo esa pareja) y crearé otras más , pero mientras escribia se me vino la idea de meterle también un poco de luchas o batallas. espero que les guste.**

**En fin Como Entrenar a Tu DRagon (HTTYD) no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell. **

**DESTINOS**

**Cap. 1 EN EL BOSQUE**

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que se había derrotado a la muerte roja, dos años desde que Hipo, el hijo de cabello castaño y ojos verdes de Estoico el Vasto, había pasado de ser el chico que arruinaba las cosas a ser el héroe de Berk.

Durante los dos años pasados ocurrieron varias cosas y una de las más importantes fue cuando Estoico, jefe de la tribu, le dio a su hijo y a sus amigos la Academia de Dragones, y gracias a ello, si Berk se encontraba bajo ataque, no había de que preocuparse, pues tenían dragones para defenderse!

Otras cosas que ocurrieron, eran las salidas que tenían Hipo y Astrid, eran muy notorias y siempre se les veía juntos, hablando, riendo, algunas veces con sus dragones o algunas veces los dos solos. Sus amigos no eran unos tontos y se dieron cuenta de ello desde el principio, pero el que tardó en asimilarlo fue Patán.

Aún no puedo creer que Astrid se halla fijado en un chico como Hipo - dijo molesto pero ya resignado – que le ve?

Ya deja de quejarte, solo acepta que ella no te quiere - dijo Brutilda

Claro es fácil para ti decir eso no? No sabes cómo se siente – replicó Patán

Aggh, ya te dije que ella nunca se interesaría en ti y … no creo que alguien lo haga – dijo Brutilda en tono de burla

Oye se supone que eres mi amiga! Se supone que tienes que apoyarme! Mejor me voy, ni siquiera sé por qué vine contigo! – dijo el vikingo

Brutilda no contestó, tan solo rodó los ojos y vió a Patán irse, de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, saltando del susto volteó y vio que era Astrid.

Casi me matas del susto, que te pasa? – dijo Brutilda

Lo siento Tilda, es que necesitaba hablar contigo – justificó Astrid

Eso no dice el porqué del susto

Bueno ya, olvídalo, oye te iba a preguntar si piensas participar en "El Festival del Deshielo" este año – preguntó Astrid

Pues claro que si – dijo Tilda – no he estado practicando por nada, además me gustaría ver como las personas se golpean unas a otras, será divertido. Además puedo apostar a que tú también entrarás.

Si, si voy a entrar

Eso ya lo sabía, te he visto practicar con Hipo varias veces, debes ser una buena profesora y apuesto que a él le gusta cómo le enseñas – dijo la gemela

A que te refieres? – preguntó Astrid

Vamos Astrid tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero – dijo Brutilda suspirando

No, en realidad no – dijo

No me vas a decir que tu e Hipo no son nada o sí? Es obvio que tienen una relación

Astrid se había sonrojado, ahora entendiendo las palabras de su amiga.

Ves? Ya hasta te sonrojaste

No, te equivocas, yo e Hipo solo somos amigos – dijo Astrid

Astrid, no sabes mentir

Bueno, podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Mejor dime por qué estaba Patán aquí.

En serio quieres que te lo diga, porque regresaríamos al tema anterior – dijo Brutilda

Sabes, mejor me voy de una vez al entrenamiento – dijo Astrid despidiéndose de su amiga.

Astrid se había dirigido al bosque, exactamente a la laguna en donde había conocido a Chimuelo, ese era el lugar en donde ella e Hipo entrenaban todas las tardes.

Cuando Hipo llegó, empezaron a entrenar, siendo sinceros parecía que Astrid se dejaba ganar en varios de los ataques que le lanzaba Hipo, y este se dio cuenta de esto.

Oye Astrid, te puedo pedir un favor? – preguntó Hipo

Claro, dime

Podrías dejar que haga un punto por mi cuenta

No sé de qué hablas Hipo

No te dejes ganar, por favor – pidió Hipo

Astrid no tan sorprendida de que Hipo no haya tardado en descubrirlo asintió y empezó a caminar hacia atrás con la intención de coger su hacha. Cuando ya la tenía miró a Hipo fijamente, dio unos de sus famosos gritos de guerra y empezó a correr hacia a él.

Esquiva esto si puedes – dijo ella mientras corría

Hipo hizo cualquier cosa menos esquivar el ataque, hasta que se dio cuenta que el hacha se estaba acercando, así agarró el escudo más cercano y se protegió con él.

Sin embargo, el choque que se dio entre los dos fue tan fuerte que hizo que los dos rodaran y que Hipo terminara encima de Astrid y ella debajo de él. Fue un momento muy extraño, ellos nunca habían estado de esa forma antes, pero al mismo tiempo era algo lindo y se sentía bien.

Astrid se sentía algo nerviosa pero no hacía nada para cambiar de posición, estaba hipnotizada por los ojos verdes de Hipo, esos ojos que siempre le gustaron, esos ojos hermosos, ella estaba totalmente en otro mundo, en ese mundo en donde nada le importaba, solo le importaba estar con él. Por parte de Hipo, estaba de la misma manera, concentrado en ver los ojos azules brillantes de Astrid, él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero nunca había hecho nada para captar su atención, pero al darse cuenta que casualmente habían terminado de esa manera estaba con la cara de no saber qué hacer.

Estuvieron unos cuantos segundos de esa manera, hasta que Astrid se fue acercando lentamente hacia el rostro de Hipo, ella cerró los ojos y puso sus labios en los de él y empezó a besarlo, lentamente movió sus labios con los de él, se sentía bien ella nunca había sentido esto, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo pero si sabía que no quería parar tanto así que ella empezó a abrazar a Hipo y lo jaló más hacia ella. Hipo no sabía que estaba pasando pero se dejó llevar y él también la abrazó, al sentir esto Astrid empezó a besarlo con mucha más intensidad. Los dos estaban echados besándose.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando los dos se separaron, los dos se quedaron mirándose por un rato hasta que se pararon. No dijeron ni una palabra, estaban con las caras que expresaban distintos sentimientos, Astrid expresaba confusión pero en su interior se sentía muy alegre y satisfecha. Pero no se sintió capaz de hablar con Hipo.

Astrid montó a Tormenta y se fue volando. Hipo reaccionó demasiado tarde pero él sentía que debía hacer algo, así que montó a Chimuelo y empezó a seguirla.

Astrid! – gritó, pero no tuvo respuesta.

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que no es muy largo, pero intentare alargarlos. trataré de subir un capítulo por semana ;) y si pueden dejen sus reviews y consejos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! bueno subi el capitulo 3 dias antes de lo pensado ( lo iba a subir el miercoles) pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de mi fic. Muchas gracias por sus reviews significa mucho para mi. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2 TE AMO<strong>

Hipo iba justo detrás de Astrid, hasta que la perdió en una curva, él pensó Cómo rayos la pude perder, aun así la siguió buscando pero no fue suficiente, Astrid se había escondido en una cueva y logró evadir a Hipo y así llegó a la aldea.

Hipo decidió volver a la aldea y seguir buscándola allí.

Astrid se sentía confundida, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, por qué había besado a Hipo; pero lo más extraño fue el por qué se sentía así si ya lo había besado con anterioridad, pero claro, no de esa forma tan apasionada. Pero había algo más, algo que no quería aceptar…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hipo había llegado a su casa para dejar a Chimuelo y seguir buscando a Astrid por su cuenta, pero lo que el castaño no se acordó fue que esa noche su padre tenía una reunión con el jefe de otra aldea, al parecer la gente de la otra aldea iban a venir para competir en el Festival del Deshielo.

Estoico al ver que su hijo había llegado de su entrenamiento decidió llamarlo para que hablara y cenara con ellos, de todos modos tenía que irse acostumbrando porque tarde o temprano sería el jefe de Berk.

Y bien hijo como te fue? – preguntó Estoico

A qué?... A-A si bien… - dijo Hipo mirando a la ventana

Y digame… ese es su hijo? – preguntó el otro jefe. Este parecía un hombre de no más de 50 años, era alto, tenía el cabello negro y era de piel blanca.

Hipo volteó para mirarlo y lo primero que vio fue su rostro lleno de cicatrices y sus ojos rojos brillantes.

Si, él es mi hijo Hipo – respondió Estoico – es un gran chico y ha estado entrenando para el festival.

Gusto en conocerlo… pero me tengo que ir, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer… permiso- dijo Hipo algo avergonzado por dejar la mesa, pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era Astrid.

Cuando salió de su casa no sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde buscarla. De pronto escuchó unas voces que le eran familiares, eran los gemelos, y estaban discutiendo. No puedo estar mejor! – pensó Hipo. Pero tal vez sepan dónde está Astrid.

…Ya te dije que tú eres el estúpido, te dije que cerraras la puerta del establo de Barf y Belch y como no lo hiciste ahora se fueron – gritó Brutilda

Pero por qué se fueron? – Preguntó Brutacio con ironía – ah sí porque tenían hambre y alguien no les dio de comer!

Estás insinuando que yo tengo la culpa de todo esto?

No claro que no lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy confirmando – dijo Tacio

Aggh, ya estoy harta – grito la gemela a punto de golpear a su hermano

Ya chicos basta, ya me estoy hartando de siempre estarlos separando! – dijo Hipo poniéndose entre los dos.

Tranquilos, si? – siguió Hipo

Claroooo… – dijeron los gemelos

Oigan una pregunta, no habrán visto a Astrid por algún lado? – el castaño preguntó

No, no la he visto – dijo Tacio - Y tu Brutilda? Es tu mejor amiga, la debes haber visto

No en realidad no, pero ve a su casa de seguro está allí

Bueno gracias chicos – se despidió Hipo

Ah, hay algo que también te quiero decir… Cuando tus amigos tengan problemas, que vayan contigo no conmigo – le dijo Tilda a su hermano recordando lo de Patán y pegándolo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Astrid estaba en su casa, su madre no estaba y como su padre había fallecido hace 5 años, se encontraba sola y con la necesidad de hablar con alguien, pero no quería hacerlo. No se sentía capaz de hablar de lo que había pasado ni siquiera con Hipo o Brutilda.

Estuvo un buen tiempo en su bañera pensando en lo de esa tarde, y como había dejado a Hipo. Ella no lo quería aceptar pero era obvio que estaba enamorada… nunca antes se sintió así.

Cuando ya estaba cambiada y se estaba preparando para dormir, alguien tocó la puerta. Ella no quería abrirla, pero se puso a pensar que si era algo importante, y obligada bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

Ya voy – dijo

Hipo… - murmuró y le cerró la puerta en la cara, ella estaba asustada y sorprendida, que hacía él en su casa?

Astrid tenemos que hablar! – gritó Hipo – enserio.

La rubia no sabía qué hacer, pero decidió abrir la puerta.

Pasa – dijo. Los dos entraron y se sentaron en la sala y apareció de nuevo ese silencio tan incómodo.

Y… bueno de qué querías hablar? – preguntó Astrid

De lo que pasó esta tarde

Qué paso?

Tú lo sabes, lo del bosque…

Astrid suspiró, claro que sabía de lo que hablaba, había estado pensando en eso toda la tarde!

Mira Hipo, perdón, no sé lo que me paso, de verdad – se disculpó

No tienes de que disculparte…digo… eh ..mm – Hipo no sabía que decir

Astrid se sorprendió aún más al oír eso, no tienes de qué preocuparte? Por qué dijo eso?

Astrid, tengo que decirte algo, siempre te lo quise decir, desde la primera vez que te conocí – dijo Hipo nervioso - Astrid… tú tú siempre me has gustado – dijo Hipo con un gran alivio - Siempre me has gustado, tu personalidad, lo fuerte que eres, no temes a enfrentarte a cualquier cosa, cuando me haces reír, amo tu sonrisa, especialmente esos hermosos ojos azul brillante… TE AMO Astrid Hofferson, de verdad y lo que pasó esta tarde yo siempre lo creí imposible de lograr.

Astrid no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente paralizada y muy feliz por las palabras de Hipo, ella sentía lo mismo , pero nunca se lo había dicho por el temor de que las demás personas piensen que era sensible.

Hipo empezó a coger la mano derecha de Astrid y a acariciarle la cara sintiéndose como si estuviera en su lugar perfecto y que no quería salir de ahí.

TE AMO – lo volvió a decir pero esta vez miró fijamente a Astrid y empezó a besarla, esta era la primera vez que Hipo tenía la iniciativa y fue lo que más alegró a la rubia.

Astrid se dejó llevar, volvió a sentir lo mismo de la tarde. Al terminarse el beso Astrid miró los ojos verdes de Hipo y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

Yo también te amo Hipo – le dijo al oído – eres un gran chico, me gustas mucho, siempre me alegras los días, las cosas que haces, tu valentía, tu coraje, todo.

Ellos seguían abrazados.

Entonces… sentimos lo mismo… tal vez… - no pudo terminar su oración porque Astrid lo Interrumpió

Pero… - empezó a lagrimear - pero no puedo estar contigo

Esa respuesta sorprendió mucho a Hipo, por qué no podían estar juntos? si sentían lo mismo!

Pero por qué no?

Lo siento Hipo, pero no puedo decírtelo, tan solo no puedo. Pasó un minuto de silencio y Astrid volvió a hablar.

Creo que es hora de que te vayas

Astrid…

No puedo, lo siento. - respondió

Entonces por qué me besaste esta tarde? – replicó Hipo

Ya te lo dije, yo te amo, pero no puedo estar contigo – justificó la rubia

No puedes o no quieres? – grito algo molesto pero triste

No puedo! – rompió en llanto por la insistencia del chico. Y al término de esta oración Hipo se retiró de la casa. Astrid al verlo irse quería ir detrás de él, pero en vez de eso, fue a la ventana y lo vio dirigirse a la dirección a su casa.

De verdad lo siento Hipo – dijo llorando aún más.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui termina mi 2 capitulo espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y el siguiente cap lo subire el proximo domingo! :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! Aqui esta mi tercer capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos me ayudan mucho a mejorar :) Espero que les guste :3**

**Bueno How to Train Your Dragon (como entrenar a tu dragón) no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3 MI PASADO<strong>

Astrid se quedó viendo por la ventana hasta que Hipo entró a su casa. Se sentía muy mal por dentro, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, no podía creer que esa misma noche tuvieron una discusión, ella nunca antes había discutido de esa manera con él.

Pero existía una razón para la pelea, esa razón que Astrid prefería evitar, esa razón que hizo que ella odiara el amor por tanto tiempo, pero que al conocer a Hipo la confundió totalmente.

Ya era de mañana y Astrid se había levantado muy temprano, fue al cuarto de su madre para ver si ya había regresado, pero no.

Su madre se llamaba Dalla, era una mujer de 40 años, era alta, delgada, de piel bien clara, pelo rubio, era muy parecida a Astrid, lo único que las diferenciaba era el color de sus ojos, los de Dalla eran grises.

De pronto oyó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, cuidadosamente se acercó para ver el primer piso, al ver a la persona que recién había llegado se enojó mucho.

Me puedes decir dónde has estado toda la noche? – preguntó Astrid

Eso no te importa – respondió la señora

Claro que si me importa, eres mi madre! De seguro te quedaste en el gran salón tomando, no es así?

Claro que no!... – demoró la madre para responder – estuve en las prácticas del festival del deshielo.

No me mientas madre… te quedaste con Jannike verdad? – dijo triste – no puedes entender que ella no es una buena amistad?

NO! Tú eres la que no entiende, no sabes si he estado con ella o no, y ya te he dicho que no!

Madre… ya estoy harta de que siempre me estés mintiendo y de que te pases todas las noches en la calle y que cuando estás en la casa sólo estás tirada en la cama sin hacer nada – gritó eufórica su hija – qué te pasó madre, por qué te afectó tanto la muerte de mi papá?

Te dije que no lo mencionaras nunca más – dijo la madre

Es mi padre y lo mencionaré cuantas veces quiera! No me puedes prohibir recordarlo.

Ya basta, te dije que no lo mencionaras! – gritó la madre y alzó la mano y le dio una cachetada a su hija.

Astrid se quedó con la cara mirando hacia la izquierda, estaba con su mejilla derecha roja, y estaba empezando a lagrimear. Su madre se quedó viéndola por un rato, hasta que salió de su casa corriendo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ehhh, donde están Astrid e Hipo? – preguntó Patán – se supone que teníamos que reunirnos no?

Sí, ellos nunca llegan tarde a los entrenamientos con los dragones – añadió Patapez

De seguro están en el bosque dándose besos – se burló Brutacio.

Al oír esto Brutilda lo vio con la expresión de molesta, estaba preocupada por su amiga.

Ya me estoy empezando a preocupar, tal vez debería ir a buscarlos y saber si todo está bien – dijo Brutilda

Voy contigo – dijo Patán, al oírlo todos se quedaron sorprendidos – ehh…ehh digo tú vas donde Astrid y yo donde Hipo.

Aggh que más me queda, no voy a ir yo sola a donde los dos, bueno vamos – rompió el silencio Brutilda.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Astrid estaba en su cama, no se había acordado que tenía un entrenamiento con los demás chicos, pero al parecer no le importaba si se acordaba o no porque de todos modos no iba a ir, no podía pararse frente a sus amigos de esa manera.

Al llegar a la casa de su amiga, Brutilda tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, cosa que le preocupó, así que volvió a tocar y se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, y decidió entrar. Observó toda la casa, estaba desordenada, las sillas y algunas prendas tiradas por todo lugar, cosa que no era rara para ella, pero sí para Astrid, ella no era así. Se encontró con Tormenta la vio y notó que estaba preocupada.

Hola Tormenta, has visto a Astrid? – le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el hocico

La dragona respondió con un movimiento de cuello que se dirigía al cuarto de Astrid.

En su cuarto ah? Debe de haberse quedado dormida

Cuidadosamente Tilda subió las escaleras y encontró a su amiga en su cama, pero no estaba dormida, estaba despierta y… llorando! Brutilda nunca había visto llorar a su amiga y nunca pensó que lo haría, ella lucía totalmente diferente cuando lloraba, parecía indefensa.

Astrid? Estás bien? – pregunto Brutilda

Tilda! Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Astrid secándose las lágrimas – a qué hora llegaste?

Hace un rato, que pasó, por qué no fuiste al entrenamiento?

Era hoy? Lo siento, me olvide

Ajaaa… oye, tienes una marca de golpe en tu cara! Quién te pegó?

A qué, esto? Es solo un golpe que me hice cuando me caí de mi cama - mintió

Sigues sin saber mentir, quién te hizo esto?

No te lo puedo decir

Astriiidd, dímelo…

Fue… fue… fue mi madre – dijo Astrid empezando a llorar de nuevo. Brutilda estaba totalmente sorprendida por lo que había oído, su madre le hizo esto? – pensó

No sé qué está pasando con ella, estos últimos años se ha estado comportando de manera muy violenta conmigo– continuó Astrid – desde que murió mi padre ha estado así, y por su culpa, perdí la mejor oportunidad de mi vida.

A qué te refieres? – preguntó la gemela

Ayer… Ayer Hipo me dijo que me amaba y me pidió que seamos pareja

Y no aceptaste?

No pude

Pero por qué no? Tú lo amas

Tan solo no pude – dijo Astrid muy triste – y no me preguntes por qué, si?

No, es obvio que algo anda mal!

Astrid dando un suspiro, miró a su amiga y llorando aún más fuerte respondió – Tengo miedo!

Miedo de qué?

Miedo de perderlo! Yo no puedo estar con él, por el miedo de perderlo y no resistir ese sufrimiento! – dijo Astrid – no quiero terminar como mi madre

Cómo tu madre?

…Tilda eres la primera persona a quien le cuento esto, nunca quise decírselo a nadie, no quería que mi madre se sintiera mal. Mira… - comenzó – hace unos cinco años mi padre murió en una batalla contra los marginados, cuando nos enteramos de la noticia la primera en derrumbarse fue mi madre, ella lo amaba mucho y al enterarse no pudo continuar con su vida, desde entonces mi madre cambió mucho, ya no era la gran guerrera que solía ser, ya no se esforzaba en nada, nuestra relación iba de mal en peor, un día conoció a Jannike y con ella fue con quien empezó a tomar y a pasar toda la noche fuera de casa. Por esa razón viví con mi tío Finn, él se dio cuenta que mi madre no estaba bien y decidió llevarme a su casa para que viviera con él y con su esposa, a mi madre no le importó, eso es lo que más me dolió – Astrid paró un rato para poder secarse las lágrimas – con mi tío aprendí muchas cosas, gracias a él me convertí en una guerrera, pero la principal razón fue la furia que tenía hacia mi madre en ese tiempo. Cuando decidí volver a casa, yo tenía 15 años y me di cuenta que mi madre no ha cambiado nada, más bien, ha empeorado. Yo no quiero terminar como ella.

Hubo un gran silencio en el cuarto, solo se oía el llanto de Astrid. Su amiga estaba sintiéndose muy mal por ella, era la primera vez que la veía sufrir tanto.

No se qué… - Brutilda no pudo terminar por una interrupción

Ah! Aquí están – dijo Patán a través de la ventana del cuarto

Qué haces acá? – preguntó Tilda

Traje a Hipo – respondió señalando a su primo con su dedo. Astrid al oír el nombre se dio vuelta y miró hacia la ventana, donde estaba Hipo.

Hipo… - murmuró Astrid

Hipo se quedó mirándola y luego entró por la ventana, fue a donde Astrid y la abrazó.

Hipo… - volvió a decir Astrid

Shhhh… tranquila, deja de llorar si?

Astrid se sintió mejor estando junto a él, pero no pudo evitar preguntar si es que él había escuchado toda su historia.

Ooo sí que la escuchamos – respondió Patán en vez de Hipo, pero hubo una consecuencia: un golpe de Brutilda en el estómago.

Oye eso dolió – se quejó

Es para que aprendas a quedarte callado – dijo Tilda

Hipo lo siento por no decírtelo anoche, es solo que no podía, es muy duro para mí recordar todo eso – se disculpó la rubia

No te preocupes Astrid, todo está bien, yo lamento haberte gritado – dijo Hipo. Los dos amigos (Brutilda y Patán) al ver que los otros dos estaban ocupados en ellos mismos decidieron regresar a la academia.

Ehhh… mejor nos vamos, nos vemos – se despidió Brutilda

Patán dijo lo mismo, así que los dos bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa.

Hey! A dónde vas? - preguntó Patán

Ah? Me voy a la academia

Caminando?

Barf está con Brutacio en la academia, no te acuerdas?, por lo que no puedo ir volando

Yo te llevo, ven… vamos sube

Estás bromeando verdad? Enserio quieres que suba a Dientepúa?

Claro, no veo que hay de malo

La rubia lo miró con cara de desagrado, pero ir a la academia en un dragón era mucho mejor que ir caminando, así que aceptó.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya estás mejor Astrid? – preguntó Hipo, mientras se separaba de ella lentamente

Sí, gracias Hipo

Bueno que dices si vamos al entrenamiento de una vez?

Está bien! – respondió con alegría por estar con Hipo

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo y ya explique la razon por lo que Astrid no podía estar con Hipo :(, pero todo se va a solucionar. Sobre el siguiente cap. no se cuando lo pueda subir porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero les prometo que a mas tardar lo subo en 1 semana y media.<strong>

**PS: por si les gustaria seguirme, tengo un tumblr de como entrenar a tu dragon se llama HTTYD & Stuff, mi usuario es ireallylovehttyd**

**aqui publico todo lo relacionado con las peliculas y las series :). esta en ingles pero si no entienden algo solo envienme un mensaje por tumblr y les respondere con gusto**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! Estoy muy feliz! me acabo de enterar que van a haber 2 temporadas mas de DREAMWORKS: DRAGONS, osea 4 temporadas! :D **

** disculpen por no haber subido el capítulo 4 el domingo, es que tuve algunos inconvenientes :/ pero bueno aquí esta y espero que les guste. es uno de los capítulos mas largos que he hecho y me esforze mucho :3 **

**Bueno Como Entrenar a Tu Dragón no me pertenece es propiedad de DWA y/o de Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4 NUEVOS VISITANTES<strong>

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Vamos, equipen bien los barcos, que no falte nada"

Si señor! – se oyó como respuesta

Estás seguro que es una buena idea ir allá?

"Pues claro, todos zarparemos dentro de una hora!... Ellos no saben lo que les espera"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Los cuatro chicos ya estaban de vuelta en la academia, ahí empezaron a entrenar con los dragones para estar preparados para el festival del deshielo, pero no faltó la curiosidad de Patapez.

Pero, por qué llegaron tarde? Ustedes siempre son los primeros.

Nos olvidamos que el entrenamiento era hoy! – respondieron Hipo y Astrid al mismo tiempo, como si hubieran estado sincronizados. En realidad era mentira, solo que ellos no querían que los demás se enteraran de lo que había pasado.

Este año la celebración del festival era diferente debido a que era el aniversario de Berk, por lo que ahora también participaban pobladores de otras aldeas, además se había incluido una nueva competencia, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en donde participaban los vikingos mayores de 14 años y por lo que los chicos habían estado entrenando tanto. Y por supuesto seguían estando las competencias que involucraban dragones.

"Muy bien chicos, ahora es el turno de Patán contra los gemelos– dijo Hipo – procuren de hacerlo de la mejor manera y…"

Si si si… como sea, vamos Dientepúa!

La práctica consistía en pasar un camino de obstáculos, la primera parte con el dragón y la segunda sin él, algo parecido a la competencia de desempate que tuvieron Hipo y Patán años atrás. Al parecer Patán había mejorado mucho en lo que a manejar a Dientepúa se refería, todos estaban sorprendidos. El primo de Hipo había sacado una gran ventaja ya que Tacio y Tilda no pudieron pasar los obstáculos con facilidad.

Lo hice! Lo hice! – celebró Patán al ver que había ganado - … claro que lo hice.

Ya, no te sorprendas tanto, para ser sinceros te dejamos ganar! – dijo celoso Brutacio

Lo hicimos? – preguntó su hermana

Pues claro que sí, eso demuestra que somos unos buenos amigos.

Sólo estás celoso – dijo Patán

No, eso no es cierto – respondió Tacio

Sí, si lo estás – volvió a decir Patán

Que no!

Los dos amigos estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes, pero Hipo, como siempre, se encargó de separarlos. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

Si estabas celoso! – dijo Patán para molestar

Ya basta con eso… esperen, no hagan ruido… escuchan eso, qué será? – dijo Patapez al escuchar algo que no podía reconocer.

Es música tonto, y al parecer viene del puerto – respondió Brutilda

Pero por qué? – dijo Astrid

No lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo – dijo decidido Hipo

Así los amigos montaron sus dragones y se dirigieron al puerto. Al llegar encontraron un montón de barcos que se dirigían a Berk y también la razón de la música, en el muelle había un grupo de vikingos vestidos elegantemente tocando distintos instrumentos, parecía que estaban dándole la bienvenida a algo. Hipo al ver todo esto recordó lo que su padre le había dicho hace una semana.

Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Patán

No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado! – exclamó Hipo – mi padre me va a matar! Lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir. Dicho esto Hipo se dirigió hacia el muelle con mucha prisa.

Ir a dónde? – dijo Astrid – Hipo! Esperen chicos, voy a ir con él.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hipo! Dónde habías estado? Te hemos estado buscando toda la mañana! – reclamó Estoico – o acaso te olvidaste de la bienvenida de las otras tribus?

Lo siento padre, de verdad no me acordé.

Bienvenida de otras tribus? – dijo confundida Astrid

Sí – dijo Hipo – mira, como este año el festival del deshielo cae en el aniversario de Berk, mi padre decidió reunir a las tribus más cercanas para que también participaran.

Ah! Claro, es una buena forma de celebrar nuestro aniversario!

El resto de los chicos que estaban en el cielo con sus dragones, se habían cansado de esperar y decidieron ir a donde estaban Hipo y Astrid, quienes les dijeron lo que estaba pasando.

… y por eso, estamos recibiendo a algunos pueblos – dijo Hipo

Ahhh, claro – dijeron todos

Esperen, que? No entiendo, por qué recibir a otros pueblos? – preguntó Brutacio

AGGH! Ya te lo explicamos! Es el aniversario de Berk! – se alteró su hermana – puedes prestar atención? a veces me avergüenzas!

Ya calma – interrumpió Estoico – miren se acerca el primer barco.

Yo mejor me voy a comer algo – dijo el gemelo al oír que su estómago rugía - me aburre ver barcos. Dicho esto Brutacio fue a la plaza, ya que ahí era donde se encontraban las tiendas de víveres. Al llegar lo que encontró fue la plaza totalmente adornada, de seguro era por la gente que vendría a Berk, había flores de distintos colores por todos lados, y se había construido una plataforma de piedra donde el jefe de la tribu daría la bienvenida a los visitantes. Pero no encontró ninguna tienda, al parecer las habían sacado para hacer espacio.

En serio gente? Como se les ocurre sacar las tiendas, que pasa con la pobre gente que tiene hambre? Van a dejar que se muera? – exclamó

0-0-0-0-0-0

Miren ya llegó el primer barco! – dijo Astrid

Este no era muy grande, como los de Berk, sino que era pequeño como con la capacidad para solo llevar 20 personas. Las velas del barco eran blancas con la imagen de su dios Thor, como en la de todos los demás barcos.

Cuando el barco encallo, Estoico junto con Hipo se acercó para poder saludar al jefe de la otra tribu, pero antes de eso tenían que escuchar su presentación, cosa que era una costumbre y muestra de respeto.

Presentando al jefe de la tribu Ládoga*, el gran y fuerte Ragnato II – dijo el soldado de la tribu

Ragnato era un hombre joven, no parecía tener más de 35 años, era de altura promedio, tenía el cabello de color marrón y los ojos cafés. A diferencia de muchos jefes vikingos este no tenía barba, tal vez era por ser joven. Vestía una túnica larga de color negra, que le llegaba hasta los pies, con un cinturón plateado en su cintura y con una capa de piel de oveja pintada de gris.

Es un placer tenerlo aquí, Ragnato, espero que su estancia y la de su tribu sean de la mejor en Berk, soy Estoico el Vasto, jefe de Berk y él es mi hijo Hipo.

Gusto en conocerlo, gracias por haber aceptado la invitación de mi padre – dijo Hipo

No, muchas gracias a ustedes por la invitación a esta actividad, eso significa mucho para mí y mi gente, sé que no vienen muchos pero demostraremos que somos fuertes en todo lo que nos proponemos – respondió Ragnato

Así, siguieron llegando más barcos, uno tras otro.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Estoy de vuelta! Que bien es estar en Berk! – dijo una chica de cabello negro medio ondulado y de ojos verdes – espera… ese no es?... sí, si es!

Y ahora qué voy a comer! Mi estómago va a comerse a sí mismo si no encuentro comida! – seguía quejándose Brutacio.

Yo tengo algo de comida – le dijo la chica – lo saque de mi barco antes de bajar de él, ten toma.

Comida! Al fin! – el gemelo estaba tan hambriento que devoró en 5 segundos los dos panes que la joven le había apenas dado.

Wau, sí que tenías hambre!

Sí, no sabes cuanta – Tacio se quedó mirando a la chica hasta que le preguntó algo – eh… y tú quién eres? Te conozco?

No te acuerdas de mí?

Mmm… acordarme?

Brutacio… soy Heather!

Heather! – gritó el gemelo poniendo una cara de gran sorpresa - La misma Heather que vino hace dos años aquí y estuvo relacionada con los marginados?

Sí, esa soy yo, pero sobre los marginados ya sabes lo que pasó, todo fue por mis padres. Y… dónde están los otros chicos?

Están viendo cómo llegan barcos, que aburrido.

Enserio? Yo no los vi, de seguro no busqué bien.

Bueno, que dices si vamos a verlos, de seguro siguen allí - Brutacio tomó su mano y la llevó de vuelta al muelle y vio al resto de la pandilla al costado de Estoico – mira allí están.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Eh… padre cuantos barcos faltan? No lo tomes como si quisiera evadir esto, pero es que necesitamos entrenar con los dragones en la academia.

No te preocupes hijo solo falta un barco más, ya debe de estar por llegar.

HEY CHICOS! Miren quien está de vuelta! – grito Tacio llamando la atención de todos.

HEATHER! – dijeron todos sorprendidos por su presencia.

Hola chicos!

Qué haces aquí? Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó Hipo

Vine para participar en el festival del deshielo, por qué otra cosa más? Llegué en la primera embarcación, soy de la tribu de Ládoga.

Brutilda oía atentamente la conversación, pero también miraba a su amiga Astrid ya que recordó que ella había tenido una pequeña discusión con Heather anteriormente.

Astrid, no seguirás con el rencor de hace 2 años, o si?

Qué? No! Todo eso ya pasó – respondió la rubia con un tono de desagrado, era obvio que no había dejado de tenerle rabia totalmente.

Bueno si tú lo dices…

AL FIN! EL ULTIMO BARCO! – gritó Patán

Este era mucho más grande comparado con todos los anteriores que ya habían llegado pero en vez de un barco de transporte parecía un barco de guerra, se podía ver que estaba totalmente blindado, cosa que le llamó la atención a Hipo. Al llegar apareció el soldado al que le tocaba presentar al jefe de la tribu.

Démosle la bienvenida al jefe de la tribu Clontarf*, recibamos con fuertes aplausos al luchador y vencedor… Uster el Indomable junto a su hijo Fergus!

Hipo pudo ver al jefe de la tribu mucho antes que hicieran su presentación, y le parecía que ya lo había visto antes.

Cuando él y Estoico se acercaron a saludar, pudo ver con mucha más claridad la cara de Uster el Indomable, así fue como recordó donde lo había visto, era el jefe que había visto la tarde anterior en su casa. Volvió a ver esas cicatrices y esos ojos rojos que le causaban escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

Sean bienvenidos tú y tu pueblo, Uster – dijo Estoico

Gracias por la invitación, esta es una buena oportunidad para mostrar de que está hecha la gente de Clontarf – respondió Uster con su voz ronca – por cierto este es mi hijo Fergus, es mi único hijo y obviamente el próximo jefe de nuestra tribu.

Mucho gusto, yo soy Hipo – dijo sin separar la vista del barco que traía Uster – discúlpeme por lo que le voy a preguntar… pero por qué trajo una embarcación que parece de guerra a Berk?

Ah! – respondió el jefe con pequeñas risas entre cada palabra – no te preocupes chico, es que todas nuestras embarcaciones de transporte están en expediciones y no había ni una sola que nos trajera aquí, solo estaba disponible esta que estás viendo.

Hipo no estaba contento con ver esa embarcación, ni tampoco con que esa tribu estuviese en Berk. Él tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>* encontré los nombres buscando por pueblos vikingos :) y esos fueron los que mas me gustaron<strong>

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y pronto estará el 5to, dejen sus reviews y ya saben si me quieren seguir en Tumblr mi usuario es: ireallylovehttyd**


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero que nada, quisiera disculparme por no haber actualizado el fic en dos semanas, es que mi mente estaba en blanco, en serio lo siento! :( En el anterior capitulo me preguntaron de donde saque la informacion de las nuevas temporadas de DRAGONES, bueno me entere de una publicacion en tumblr, en donde John Sanford decia que iban a haber 4 temporadas y que la tercera da lugar antes de la 2 pelicula o algo así. bueno este capitulo lo he dividido en 2 partes ya que me vino un mar de ideas, si hay veces que no me viene ni una y hay otras que me vienen un monton, espero que les guste el capitulo :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 5 EL ENTRENAMIENTO part. 1<strong>

_Por qué habrán traído una embarcación de guerra?_ Pensaba Astrid, osea, no era común que otro pueblo traiga tal embarcación a Berk por solo una invitación a una festividad, ya que era solo para divertirse, la rubia se quedó pensativa por un buen tiempo hasta que Brutilda le dio un pequeño empujón para poder sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba.

Astrid, nos estás escuchando? – dijo

Ah! qué? Lo siento chicos es solo que… - Astrid no pudo terminar de explicarse porque Patán la interrumpió quejándose de que ya habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Será mejor que lo llames - sugirió Patapez un poco nervioso por cómo reaccionaría su amiga – ya que eres la única a quien le hace caso.

Qué? No, eso no es cierto! – exclamó Astrid

No obtuvo más que miradas que parecían decir _"vamos, Astrid no mientas" _como respuesta de todos sus amigos. Así la rubia se dirigió a un grupo de personas que se encontraba delante de ella, era la única manera de llegar hasta Hipo. En medio de muchos _"permiso"_ y _"disculpe déjeme pasar"_ llegó a donde el castaño junto con su padre se encontraban. Al parecer Hipo no había notado que ella estaba atrás de él, y para poder llamar su atención Astrid trató de tocar su hombro, para su mala suerte, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo por lo que se paró de puntas y cayó en frente de todos los que estaban presentes y enfrente de Estoico e Hipo.

Astrid? – preguntó el castaño – qué pasa? Te encuentras bien?

Astrid no sabía que decir, estaba tan avergonzada que no le venían palabras a la boca, sólo se dedicaba a jugar con su cabello, tratando de no ver las miradas de todos los demás vikingos. Hipo al ver que no respondía, decidió ir hacia donde estaba ella arrodillada y la levantó. La vikinga lo miró con una cara que expresaba mucha vergüenza y disculpas al mismo tiempo. El joven vikingo le dijo que mejor se quedara con él si es que no quería caminar de vuelta y ver como se reían de ella. Astrid aceptó aún avergonzada y estuvo parada al costado de Hipo por el resto de la conversación de Estoico y Uster, mientras ellos hablaban Hipo aprovechó para preguntarle a Astrid por qué había ido allí.

Es que los chicos y yo nos estábamos preguntando cuánto tiempo más estaríamos acá - respondió

Ehhh… - murmuró Hipo al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza, signo que Astrid conocía muy bien, significaba que estaba nervioso – no les dije?... después de esto tengo que ir a la bienvenida en el centro de la aldea.

HIPO! Pero tenemos que entrenar, tú sabes que no es solo por el festival sino también para defendernos de los Berserker o de los marginados si es que atacan! – Astrid lo gritó tan fuerte que todos volvieron a poner sus ojos sobre ella, cosa a la que Astrid reacciono poniéndose muy roja y tapándose la boca con sus dos manos.

Si lo sé, pero que otra cosa puedo hacer, además tu podrías entrenarlos. Sé que puedes, yo confío en ti.

Al oír esas palabras Astrid se sintió muy feliz y se sonrojó un poco, le gustaba oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Hipo, le hacían creer que era capaz de hacer todo – Bueno está bien – fue su respuesta – pero apenas termine la bienvenida vas directo a la Academia, no creo que soporte yo sola con ellos por mucho tiempo.

Hipo se río un poco por la respuesta de su amiga, pero cambió totalmente su expresión al ver a Uster y a su hijo. Astrid notó su cambio de ánimo y no pudo evitar preguntar.

Hipo que te pasa?

No… no pasa nada, tranquila – mintió

Es por Uster y su embarcación, verdad? A mí también me preocupa, por qué habrá una embarcación de guerra?

Según él todas sus embarcaciones de transporte están de expedición y esta era la única que tenían para venir aquí – respondió Hipo con incredibilidad.

Al término de la conversación los dos se dirigieron a donde estaban todos los demás, incluyendo Heather. Allí Hipo les explicó todo y les dijo que tenían que entrenar con Astrid, cosa a la que nadie reaccionó de buena manera.

QUE? Eso es aún peor que esperar una eternidad! – se quejó Patán.

Aunque todos se quejaban, no estaban exagerando demasiado con respecto a los entrenamientos de la rubia, sus entrenamientos no eran comunes ni nada simples, una vez cuando entrenaban para enfrentarse a Alvin, ella propuso un ejercicio el cual era combatir contra dragones salvajes, sin ayuda. De ahí, la única que salió intacta fue Astrid, ni siquiera Hipo pudo entrenar al ala- cambiante con el que se encontró. Todos los demás salieron con arañazos, mordidas y cosas peores, Patapez fue el más afectado por el entrenamiento, salió de él casi sin poder respirar gracias al gran susto que le había dado una muerte susurrante en medio de bosque.

Vamos, no son tan malos – se defendió Astrid – es solo que ustedes son muy débiles.

Estás incluyendo a Hipo en eso no? – preguntó Brutilda

Astrid se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

Bueno está bien, esta vez no haremos nada "peligroso" – dijo

Así los todos los chicos se dirigieron a la academia, excepto Hipo y Heather, quienes tenían que ir a la bienvenida. Astrid no vio con buenos ojos eso, era obvio que aún sentía rencor contra Heather por los acontecimientos pasados.

Astrid, ya deja el rencor, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, créeme – le dijo su amiga

Que rencor? Yo no tengo ningún rencor contra Heather – dijo algo alterada – yo estoy bien. Brutilda no creyó nada de lo que le dijo y le respondió con una mirada de estar cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo – solo vamos a la academia sí, Tilda.

El entrenamiento de ahora constaba en buscar ciertos objetos que Astrid había ocultado por todo el bosque, obviamente cada uno por separado y con sus dragones, y luego de haber encontrado todos los objetos cada jinete tenía que llevarlos de vuelta a la academia, el que llegaba primero ganaba. Este no era uno de los mejores entrenamientos de la historia, pero ayudaría mucho en lo que a rapidez y perspicacia se refería, además que a la rubia vikinga no se le ocurría nada más de lo que sus amigos pudieran no quejar. Después de toda la explicación que Astrid había hecho, le dio a cada uno de sus amigos una lista donde había pistas que los ayudarían a encontrar los objetos.

Así todos los chicos se dirigieron al bosque, excepto Astrid que se quedaba en la academia ya que sería quien viera cuál de los jinetes llegaba primero.

Patapez empezó a leer las pistas, al parecer estos eran acertijos, cosa que no era muy difícil para él descifrar, estaba muy confiado. El primero decía "Me encuentro entre en donde el agua se ha petrificado y entre de donde los antiguos guerreros no pudieron salvarse" el vikingo sabía muy bien cual era ese lugar, pero no tenía muchas ganas de ir allí, era la Bahía de la muerte, el mismo nombre decía el por qué. Lo único que lo obligó dirigirse a ese lugar fue el sentimiento de obligación de derrotar a Patán, ya que antes de salir a la búsqueda el primo de Hipo le había dicho que le ganaría en este entrenamiento, cosa que no le gustó.

Por otro lado Patán se sentía muy confiado también, hasta que leyó la lista y se dio cuenta de que no eran simples pistas.

Acertijos? – gritó – genial, ahora si no voy a ganarle a Patapez! Al menos que... – dijo con cara de tener un plan, al terminar de hablar salió volando.

Los gemelos se encontraban en la parte este del bosque, los dos estaban sentados en su Cremallerus, hubo un gran silencio entre los dos que explicaba que no sabían que es lo que deberían estar haciendo.

Qué era lo que teníamos que hacer hermana? – pregunto Brutacio

Ahhh… - respondió Brutilda tratando de recordar las instrucciones de Astrid – ah sí! Teníamos que buscar los objetos escondidos, con la ayuda de la lista que tienes en tus manos.

Brutacio empezó a leer la lista y reaccionó de la misma manera que Patán. No podía creer que tenían que resolver acertijos, a él nunca le gustaron este tipo de cosas, ya que envolvía pensar minuciosamente, eso no significaba que no pensaba ni que no tenía buenas ideas, sólo no le gustaba.

Acertijos? Bueno, que otra opción tenemos, vamos empecemos a buscar – dijo Tilda – tengo una idea! Qué tal si nos dividimos el trabajo? Digo la mitad de los objetos los buscó yo y la otra tú.

Esa es una muy buena idea querida hermana.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ah! Aquí esta! – exclamó Patapez al encontrar el cofre que buscaba – qué es esto? Parece una llave, de seguro está relacionado con otra pista… OYE DEVUELMELO! – gritó al ver que el cofre se le era arrebatado de sus manos.

Y si no qué? – dijo Patán con un tono de burla – qué piensas hacer?

Patapez estaba a punto de ir contra él, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que el cofre estaba atado a una trampa que de seguro Astrid había instalado para hacer un poco más complicada la recolección de los objetos _"Bien pensado Astrid"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Bueno si lo quieres tómalo, ya no me interesa – dijo el robusto vikingo mientras se alejaba volando en Gordontúa en busca de los objetos restantes.

Pff! Que fácil te rindes, así no vas a llegar a nada! – celebró Patán y montó a Dientepúa para irse a otro lugar, pero a penas el dragón alzó vuelo, unas cinco flechas salieron disparadas hacia a él, por suerte suya, pudo esquivarlas todas, pero sabía de quien se trataba.

ASSTRIDD! Debí imaginarme que haría algo así! Me las vas a pagar! voy a ganar este entrenamiento! PATAN, PATAN, OI OI OI! – dijo seguro ya en el aire.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, estoy trabajando en la segunda parte, esta vez hare todo lo posible para actualizar en una semana. no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ;) ya que me ayudan a continuar la historia! <strong>

**PS: si me quieren seguir en tumblr mi usuario es ireallylovehttyd y mi blog se llama ONE ADVENTURE WILL CHANGE TWO WORLDS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! aqui les traigo la segunda parte del capitulo anterior. espero que les guste. no se olviden de dejar sus reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 6 EL ENTRENAMIENTO part. 2<strong>

Uff! Que cansada estoy! Supongo que con estos serán suficientes – dijo Brutilda mientras se echaba en el césped para poder descansar, después de todo se lo merecía, había encontrado tres objetos de los cuatro que tenía la mitad de su lista.

Al fin te encontré! – gritó Brutacio saliendo de entre los árboles – oye encontré cuatro objetos, y tú?

Yo tengo tres…genial tenemos más de la mitad! – celebró la gemela, y los dos chocaron las manos.

Si, bueno será mejor que nos vallamos si queremos tener nuestra primera victoria en un entrenamiento – dijo Tacio y su hermana asintió, pero había un problema… - dónde están Barf y Belch? – preguntó, mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado para tratar de encontrarlos.

A qué te refieres? – preguntó Tilda

Me refiero a que nuestro dragón no está! - Brutacio vio directo a su hermana y se dirigió hacia ella lentamente con una mirada acusante – se suponía que tú tendrías que vigilarlo.

Oye… en ningún momento acordamos eso – se defendió la rubia – y en vez de estar aquí discutiendo, por qué no vamos a buscarlo?

Brutacio la miró con una cara de negación y en tono de burla le respondió – Vas a ir tú! Y será mejor que los encuentres rápido, no pienso perder mi oportunidad de ganar el entrenamiento ni morirme de frío aquí.

Pero por qué yo sola? Así me voy a demorar más!

Ya te lo dije, tú tenías que vigilarlo

Pero…. Aggh – se quejó Brutilda, pero no pensaba pasarse todo el día en el bosque, así que empezó a buscar a su dragón. El primer lugar al que se dirigió fue el centro del bosque, ahí fue donde vio a Barf y Belch por última vez ese día. Pero al llegar allí no pudo encontrarlos "Tal vez se han ido a otro lugar… es obvio! No están aquí" pensó. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, escuchó algunos rugidos de dragón que provenían de detrás de un arbusto.

Barf, Belch… son ustedes? – preguntó, pero no tuvo respuesta

Brutilda se acercó sigilosamente al arbusto y con su mano derecha movió una de sus ramas. Para su decepción los que hacían esos rugidos no era su dragón, sino que era un grupo de terrible terror que estaban durmiendo y que al ser interrumpidos por la gemela se lanzaron contra ella con todo lo que tenían a su alcance.

No, ustedes no son mi dragón – dijo casi gritando mientras corría para poder escapar de los pequeños dragones.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Patapez se encontraba en la búsqueda del segundo objeto de la lista, todo andaba bien hasta que sintió que alguien lo llamaba por detrás.

Oye tú! Cómo te atreviste a hacerme eso? Pude haber muerto si no esquivaba esas flechas – gritó Patán.

Mmm… eso no hubiera sido tan malo – respondió Patapez con un poco de risa.

Qué pasa contigo? Estás loco!

Eso te pasa por querer robar el cofre que YO encontré! – respondió Patapez – hablando de eso… por qué lo hiciste? Sé que siempre has querido ser el que gane todos los entrenamientos, aunque nunca lo hayas hecho, pero nunca has intentado hacer trampa.

Oye, por si no lo recuerdas yo le gané a Hipo en el Festival del Deshielo de hace dos años – dijo Patán

Bueno… no me vas a decir por qué lo hiciste? – insistió el robusto vikingo mirando a Patán, el cual no habló, solo se dedicó a ver hacia el frente ignorando a su compañero – ah! Ya sé por qué, de seguro querías impresionar a Astrid ganando el entrenamiento.

Después de un largo momento de silencio en donde ninguno de los dos habló, Patapez decidió continuar – Mira Patán, todos saben que te gusta Astrid y todos también saben que ella no está interesada en ti.

Tú no sabes eso, claro que ella está interesada en mí, solo que no lo quiere admitir.

Claro que lo sé, creo que el que no quiere admitirlo eres tú, a ella le gusta Hipo y tienes que aceptarlo – dijo como palabra final Patapez.

Patán no dijo nada frente a esas palabras, solo miró a Patapez y le indicó a Dientepúa que se dirigiera al sur para seguir con la búsqueda de los objetos. Él sabía que todo lo que había escuchado era cierto, solo que, como dijo Patapez, no quería aceptarlo, no podía creer que Astrid se fijara en un debilucho como Hipo. Qué le ve? Qué tiene Hipo que no tenga yo? Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras montaba a su dragón.

0-0-0-0-0-0

En la plaza de Berk se encontraban muchas personas, la mayoría provenientes de otras aldeas, todas estaban paradas y ponían su atención a la persona que estaba hablando en la plataforma de piedra recién construida.

Sean todos bienvenidos a Berk – dijo con voz muy alta Estoico – les agradezco mucho que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación para participar en el Festival del Deshielo este año, significa mucho para todos los pobladores de Berk y para mí. Les informo que las pequeñas casas que han sido construidas para que todos ustedes se hospeden se encuentran en la parte este del bosque. Faltan dos semanas para que se dé comienzo al Festival, así que espero que todos entrenen muy duro, además…

Que aburrido es esto! – dijo un chico que se encontraba en la audiencia, era de altura promedio, tenía los ojos cafés, vestía una armadura plateada que le cubría todo el cuerpo, pero no traía casco por lo que se le podía ver su cabello castaño y ondulado – mejor me voy de acá.

Hipo se encontraba al costado de su papá en la plataforma, él estaba igual o más aburrido que el chico de la audiencia, no soportaba estar ahí parado sin hacer nada más que estar observando una aburrida bienvenida mientras que sus amigos estaban entrenando. Hipo miraba por todos lados buscando algo con qué distraerse pero lo único que encontró fue al hijo de Uster escabulléndose entre la gente, no sabía por qué pero empezó a seguirlo, pero en medio camino fue detenido por unos vikingos, quienes le dijeron que no podía irse de allí hasta que terminara la bienvenida.

Pero, aquí es aburrido además tengo que ir a entrenar miren Chimuelo me está esperando – dijo señalando a su dragón.

Lo siento joven Hipo, pero tenemos órdenes de mantenerlo aquí – respondieron los vikingos. Y sin otra opción Hipo tuvo que regresar a su lugar al costado de su padre.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Barf, Belch dónde están? Demonios, a este paso nunca voy volver a la aldea!

Brutilda ya había estado buscando por dos horas a su dragón y estaba harta de no encontrarlo, por lo que estaba pensando en volver a la academia a pie y seguir buscando el día siguiente, además hace unos minutos había comenzado a llover, así que no era una mala idea.

Ah… con que estas son las casas que nos han hecho – dijo el mismo chico de la audiencia – no están mal, pero podrían estar mejor. El joven estaba caminando por el bosque, parecía feliz de haber escapado de la aburrida situación en la que se encontraba minutos antes. Pero esa expresión se le borró cuando un gran Cremallerus Espantosus se apareció en frente de él y empezó a gruñirle.

Los gruñidos fueron tan fuertes que se podían escuchar por casi todo Berk, Brutilda se sorprendió al oírlos ya que ella sabía muy bien de quienes eran. Así se guió por el sonido hasta que llegó a una cueva que estaba cerca de un lago, ella no estaba mal ahí pudo al fin encontrar a su dragón.

Barf Belch! Gracias Thor, al fin los encuentro – dijo la rubia con alivio – oigan a qué le están gruñendo, vamos dejen de jugar y vamos por Brutacio.

El dragón hizo caso omiso a su dueña y siguió gruñendo al joven, Brutilda se sabía que eso no era normal así que se acercó poco a poco y notó que en frente de Barf y Belch se encontraba un joven. Ella no sabía qué hacer, por un momento estuvo en blanco y no se movía, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente, sacó un poco de hierba de dragón de su bolsillo y se la dio al dragón lo que hizo que se tranquilizara.

Tu… tú conoces a ese dragón? – tartamudeó la pobre victima

Pues claro! Es mío… y agradece que te encontré, porque si no te hubiera hecho cosas peores – dijo aun dándole la espalda y acariciando el lomo de Barf - y tú quién eres?

Soy Fergus, el hijo de Uster – Brutilda volteó al oír ese nombre, le parecía conocido. Cuando lo vio se sorprendió al ver que era el mismo que había visto en el puerto. No habló por un buen rato, no sabía que decir, solo se quedó mirándolo.

TILDA! Aquí estas, te hemos estado buscando por una hora dónde te habías metido? – se escuchó a lo lejos, cuando Brutilda volteó para ver quién era pudo ver a Astrid junto con Patán y Patapez, que se acercaban a ella y Fergus. Cuando llegaron donde los dos, Brutilda les explicó por qué se había demorado, solo obtuvo miradas de comprensión como respuesta, pero cuando Astrid vio que al costado de su amiga estaba Fergus su rostro paso de tener una mirada comprensiva a una confundida y furiosa.

Tú eres Fergus no? Qué haces acá, no deberías estar en la bienvenida? – preguntó Astrid

Pues sí, pero me escape porque era un completo aburrimiento – respondió, luego de eso se volteó la mirada y se dirigió a la gemela - por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre?

Ah! Soy Brutilda… Brutilda Thorston – respondió un poco nerviosa

Bueno ya basta de charlas y vámonos a la academia – dijo Patán

Esperen, se van a entrenar – preguntó Fergus. Todos voltearon y lo miraron pero nadie le respondió, excepto Brutilda, quien le dijo que sí y le ofreció ir con ellos a la academia. Astrid no reaccionó nada bien ante eso y fue donde su amiga y le jaló del brazo para hablar.

Estas loca? Por qué le dijiste eso? no viste que él y su padre trajeron una embarcación de guerra? No creo que sea un buen chico, incluso Hipo piensa así – le susurró Astrid.

Hipo no sabe lo que dice, vamos Astrid no creo que haya algo malo en esto.

Así todos partieron hacia la academia incluyendo Fergus, que fue montado en Belch, cosa que al principio no le pareció una buena idea, y tenía razón porque parecía que no le agradaba al dragón. Cuando llegaron, Astrid les explicó sobre la segunda parte del entrenamiento el cual constaba en ir a la Isla Dragón y atravesarla por completo sin ayuda de sus dragones.

Qué! No puede ser! – se quejaron todos

Eso es porque nadie pudo completar el primer entrenamiento, es su culpa, ni lo más fácil pueden cumplir – los regañó Astrid.

Al fin llegan! – gritó Patán al ver a Hipo y a Heather pasar por la puerta – dónde se metieron – continuó con un tono de picardía.

Estábamos en la bienvenida – respondió Heather – ustedes sabían eso además…

Bueno, ya era hora de que llegaran – interrumpió Astrid mirando con cólera a Hipo, aunque ella no sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

Vamos Astrid, no estás molesta por esto o sí? – dijo en tono de broma Hipo – la bienvenida acaba de terminar… que demonios hace él acá? – gritó al ver a Fergus hablando con Brutilda

Qué? Fergus? Ah! Brutilda lo invitó a entrenar con nosotros – le respondió, aún con cólera, Astrid. En toda la explicación Hipo se quedó muy sorprendido por los hechos y se dedicó a decir tantos "Qué?" que estaban hartando a la rubia.

Con… con… que aquí estabas, por qué rayos me dejaste en el bosque abandonado? Achu!– reclamó Brutacio, quien parecía estar mordido, arañado y también un poco quemado. "Dioses me olvide de él" pensó Brutilda poniéndose la mano en su boca y abriendo los ojos al ver a su hermano en el estado que estaba.

Tacio, que te pasó? – preguntó preocupada Heather, en realidad fue la única que dijo algo – Estás bien? No hubo una respuesta verbal, lo que pasó fue que Brutacio se desmayó, a lo que Hipo reaccionó corriendo hacia él y recogiéndolo.

Será mejor que tu hermano descanse Tilda – le dijo Hipo – al parecer está enfermo, de seguro es por estar todo este tiempo afuera en plena lluvia.

Bueno, alguien va a tener que cuidarlo, porque nosotros tenemos que ir a entrenar – dijo Astrid.

Vayan ustedes, yo lo cuido – se ofreció Heather – que tan difícil puede ser.

Estás segura? Bueno con tal de que no empeore, es todo tuyo – le dijo Tilda – oigan Fergus puede venir con nosotros, ven puedes volver a montar a Belch.

* * *

><p><strong>para terminar quisiera dar unos agradecimientos:<strong>

**ctza7: muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y por tu follow. me encantan tus historias y espero la actualización de Un cambio de vida, es uno de los pocos fics en español en donde hay una relación entre Brutilda y Patán, :3**

**Vainila: gracias por el follow en tumblr :D y espero que continues tu fic Wallflower me encanta.**

**Me-Me Rotamundo: Gracias por el follow y el like ;D**

** .57: gracias por el follow y el like, eres de Perú recien me di cuenta siiii! yo tambien soy de allí 3**

**fanatico z: gracias por todos tus reviews**

**Guest: muchas muchas gracias a ti, por todos tus reviews en todos los cap. y gracias por decirme que tengo talento (no lo pude creer) :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA! muchas muchas gracias por todos sus reviews :3 bueno aquí está el capitulo siete, va a tener romance (mas o menos) espero que les guste. Este capitulo lo publique hoy porque mañana comienzo la escuela y no sé si tendré tiempo para algo, por lo que les aviso que la actualización talvez tarde un poco más, pero les prometo que no voy a dejar a historia faltan muchos cap, les adelanto que va a haber mas de un romance. En fin espero que les guste el cap :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 7 DIAS PREVIOS<strong>

Estás loca Tilda? – gritó Hipo al oír que su amiga estaba ofreciendo a Fergus que entrenara con ellos.

Brutilda no respondió, solo volteó y dirigió la mirada hacia él, después volvió la mirada hacia Fergus y con su mano izquierda palmeó la silla de Belch, diciéndole que lo monte. Fergus le hizo caso y lentamente caminó hacia donde se encontraba Belch. Hipo se quedó sorprendido por la desobediencia de su amiga, pero qué podía hacer, siempre era lo mismo con ella y con su hermano, además no quería terminar lastimado ya ha habido situaciones en donde las discusiones con Brutilda no terminaban bien, así que no tuvo más opción que dejar que Fergus los acompañe.

El entrenamiento no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo que el que Astrid planteó, ir a la isla dragón y atravesarla hasta llegar a la cueva que estaba en la parte oeste de la isla pero sin ayuda de los dragones, ya lo habían hecho antes pero esta vez había una modificación.

Bien chicos esta vez el entrenamiento va a ser en parejas – dijo Hipo y luego de pensar un rato en las parejas continuó – serán Astrid y yo, Patán con Patapez y Tilda con Fergus – esto último no lo dijo con mucho agrado.

Qué? Yo con EL – se quejó Patán señalando al robusto vikingo – no puedo ir con otra persona… que tal con Astrid – dijo acercándose a la rubia y tocando su cabello.

No Patán, ustedes dos tienen que trabajar en su relación, no pueden estar discutiendo en todo momento, y eso es lo que van a hacer – dijo Hipo.

Ni Patán ni Patapez estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de Hipo, pero no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar. Después de varias pequeñas discusiones, todos partieron a la Isla Dragón excepto Heather que se quedó cuidando a Brutacio.

En el momento en que llegaron a la isla Hipo dio la orden a los dragones de que se queden en la playa y que no vayan a buscarlos. Después de despedirse de su respectivo dragón, la pandilla se dividió en tres grupos y cada uno de ellos fue desvaneciéndose entre las plantas y rocas que abundaban en ese lugar.

Hipo y Astrid caminaban juntos, muy alertas de lo que podría pasar. Cada uno llevaba un arma o algo para defenderse, la rubia llevaba su hacha que le había regalado su mamá cuando ella tenía 5 años e Hipo tenía su escudo que él mismo había hecho, era muy complejo, tenía diferentes tipos de armas dentro de él. Mientras caminaban cerca de una cascada, Astrid notó que Hipo no estaba del concentrado del todo como siempre suele estar, sino que esta vez parecía que algo lo preocupaba. Ella no dudó en preguntar.

"Hipo te pasa algo? Parece que estuvieras distraído" El castaño no contestó, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó lo que Astrid le había preguntado, por lo que ella se lo tuvo que volver a preguntar, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte.

No nada Astrid, es solo Fergus… tu sabes que no me da un buen presentimiento y más me preocupa ahora que está con Tilda – respondió mientras se sentaba en la piedra más cercana.

Si pero estás seguro de esto? Qué tal si nos estamos equivocando, digo no tenemos pruebas suficientes para estar culpándolo de querer atacar Berk – dijo Astrid provocando que Hipo se ponga más pensativo. "No lo sé" fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

A Brutilda y a Fergus no les iba tan mal, ya estaban a mitad de camino.

Y… me dices que ya has hecho esto antes? – preguntó Fergus

Si, hace un año, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, nunca lo terminamos porque Dagur nos arruinó todo el entrenamiento al tratar de matar a Chimuelo.

Dagur dices, el jefe de los Berserkers?

Si, por qué? Lo conoces? – no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo pudo ver que Fergus agachó la cabeza y la movió de lado a lado algo nervioso, ella supuso que era un no.

Después de unas horas Astrid e Hipo fueron los primeros en llegar a la cueva del oeste, allí estuvieron un buen rato esperando a que los demás lleguen, pasaron unos 20 minutos hasta que llegaron Brutilda y Fergus, los únicos que faltaban eran Patán y Patapez. Durante esa espera Fergus se acercó donde Hipo y habló con él acerca de lo que había pasado con su papá en el puerto esa mañana.

"Solo quiero decirte que lo que dijo mi padre es verdad, no quiero que pienses que queremos invadir Berk" fue todo lo que dijo, Hipo no respondió, por lo que se paró y se fue a seguir hablando con Brutilda, al parecer se habían hecho amigos.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo y los dos restantes aún no llegaban, todos se estaban empezando a preocupar tanto así que se estaban preparando para salir en su búsqueda, pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar de nuevo a la selva de la isla, llegaron Patán y Patapez, los dos estaban totalmente sucios y con la ropa rota.

Al parecer no les fue tan bien o sí? – se burló Astrid al mismo tiempo que se reía de ellos.

No digas eso ya? La cosa es que estamos aquí y cumplimos con el entrenamiento – dijo Patán mientras se limpiaba el saco que traía – mejor volvamos a Berk.

Cuando llegaron a Berk ya era de noche por lo que solo había unas cuantas personas afuera. Los chicos se despidieron de los demás y se dirigieron a sus casas, todos estaban exhaustos por el entrenamiento de todo el día. Hipo cuando llegó a su casa saludó a su padre mientras tomaba leche de yak como cena, después de eso subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto, se echó en su cama y trató de dormir pero no pudo porque estuvo pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Fergus.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que los otros pueblos llegaron a Berk y durante ese tiempo Fergus había estado con los chicos casi todos los días, se podría decir que eran amigos, incluso con Hipo se llevaba mejor, fue un corto tiempo pero hubo algo que hizo cambiar la forma de pensar de Hipo. Fergus parecía ese tipo de gente a quien no le importa nadie pero no era así, eso lo demostró en un entrenamiento al salvar a Astrid de caer a un abismo.

Brutacio ya se había recuperado de la gripe y se reunió con los demás junto con Heather. Ya que Tacio había regresado, Fergus ya no podía montar a Belch, así que Hipo decidió prestarle uno de los dragones de la academia, una pesadilla monstruosa de color rojo. Lo mismo pasó con Heather a quien le dieron un nadder morado. Durante todo esos cinco días se la pasaron entrenando muy duro, con los dragones y sin ellos, lo que sorprendió a todos fue que a Heather se le hizo muy fácil ganar la confianza de su dragón, pero no fue así para Fergus, él tardó un poco más de tiempo, pero lo logró.

Faltaban pocos días para que llegara el Festival del Deshielo y todos los vikingos andaban muy apurados con las preparaciones, algunos hasta desesperados. Todo tenía que salir perfecto ya que este iba a ser el festival más importante que Berk haya vivido. La pandilla estaba sentada en el Gran Salón disfrutando de uno de sus escasos ratos libres cuando fueron interrumpidos por Bocón.

Hola, chicos… eh quería pedirles un favor – dijo agarrando un plato de pierna de yak – podrían ayudarnos a mí y a Abono con algunos preparativos para el festival, es que tenemos muchas otras cosas que hacer.

Sí, claro! – todos aceptaron. Al decir eso, se pararon y se dirigieron a la plaza donde se dividieron los trabajos. Brutacio, Heather y Patapez se encargarían de la decoración e Hipo, Astrid, Brutilda, Fergus y Patán se encargarían de lo más difícil… la comida!

El primer grupo se quedó en la plaza y empezó con el menester, Heather fue con Gothi y la ayudó con las flores mientras que Brutacio y Patapez ayudaban a colocar los toldos, Tacio fue de gran ayuda, quién lo hubiera pensado, tenía un buen ojo para a lo que combinación de colores se refería. Los demás se encontraban en la panadería del pueblo, tenían que ayudar con dos cosas: hacer el pan de cebada y preparar el tradicional estofado nórdico, cosa que no era muy fácil.

Suerte para ustedes que yo sé preparar un estofado para chuparse los dedos – dijo Astrid – yo lo voy a hacer.

Con tal que no sepa como su ponche de yak… – murmuró Patán a Brutilda quien respondió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Así comenzaron, Fergus, Brutilda y Patán se encargarían de hacer los panes y Astrid e Hipo el estofado. Pasaba el tiempo y nadie hablaba, por lo que la rubia de tres trenzas trató de hacer una conversación.

Y… Fergus aún no nos has dicho como es tu pueblo, Clontarf verdad?

"Ah! Bueno, Clontarf no es muy una isla muy grande, digamos que es solo un poco más pequeña que Berk, nosotros no tenemos fechas importantes como ustedes aquí, apenas celebramos nuestros cumpleaños. Ah! Y lo más importante es que allí no hay dragones, por eso es que me asusté la primera vez que vi a Barf y Belch en el bosque, pero obviamente sabíamos de ellos" respondió y alzó la mirada para encontrar que los otros chicos lo estaban viendo fijamente, él no sabía por qué "Pasa algo" preguntó.

No es solo que nos sorprendimos por lo de los dragones – respondió Tilda – demonios no sirvo para hacer pan! No debí aceptar esto!

Pues claro que no! – le grito Patán como para molestarla, y funcionó ya que la rubia reaccionó tirándole harina a la cara, cosa que empezó una pelea de comida dentro de la panadería, a la cual se unieron Hipo y Astrid después de haber terminado el estofado. Pero toda la diversión se fue cuando la dueña regresó de las compras y los echó de su local por el desastre que habían hecho. Cada uno de los chicos se fue a su casa para poder limpiarse, pero habían acordado de encontrarse en la plaza para pasar un rato juntos. Ya todos estaban en la plaza y estaban hablando sobre sus experiencias de esa mañana, estaban un buen rato riendo, cosa que no hacían hace mucho, pero Hipo notó algo en Astrid, ella no parecía estar disfrutando el momento, es más parecía triste.

"Pasa algo Astrid?" le preguntó el castaño sentándose a su costado en el suelo, la rubia no contestó, pero Hipo pudo ver unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos, qué le podría estar pasando si tan solo hace unos momentos estaba riendo junto con él. "Astrid" dijo otra vez, pero en voz baja.

Astrid levantó la mirada y la dirigió a él "Cuando fui a casa me encontré con mi madre y me recordó que hace cinco años un día como hoy mi padre murió" al terminar de hablar volvió su cabeza y la puso entre sus piernas para evitar que Hipo la viera llorar.

"Ven acompáñame" dijo el castaño "Pero los chicos" "No se van a dar cuenta" insistió y los dos subieron a Chimuelo.

Cuando los dos se acercaban a su destino Hipo le pidió a Astrid que cerrara los ojos y que no los abriera hasta que él le diga, ella le hizo caso pero primero preguntó el por qué, el no respondió y sonrió. Ya habían llegado e Hipo ayudó a Astrid a bajar de Chimuelo ya que no podía ver, ya en el suelo el castaño le dijo que habrá los ojos, poco a poco la rubia los abrió y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió con lo que estaba viendo, era una colina llena de flores de varios colores con muchos árboles muy altos, allí soplaba un aire cálido además la puesta del sol lo complementaba muy bien. "Hipo esto es… es hermoso" fue todo lo que dijo.

Después de caminar un rato juntos, los dos empezaron a jugar con las cosas que estuvieran a su alcance, corrían, se perseguían, parecían unos niños. Cuando terminaron de hacer todo eso, los dos se sentaron al lado del otro y vieron la puesta de sol. Astrid parecía haberse olvidado la razón del por qué Hipo la llevó a ese lugar.

Gracias Hipo, me alegraste la tarde – dijo Astrid mirándolo a los ojos.

Bueno… esa era la idea – respondió algo nervioso por la sonrisa de la rubia al mismo tiempo que se cogía la cabeza.

"Hipo quiero disculparme por lo que paso hace unos días" dijo de pronto Astrid, pero el chico no sabía de lo que estaba hablando "A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a lo que pasó en mi casa, contigo, Brutilda y Patán – lo aclaró

"Ah eso, no tienes de que disculparte, yo te entiendo" dijo recordando ese día en donde le dijo la razón de por qué no podían estar juntos, cosa que lo puso triste. "Pero, sabes, me di cuenta de algo, me di cuenta que no puedo estar amarrada al pasado" Hipo no la entendía y solo la miró "Lo que trato de decir es que quiero estar contigo Hipo y nada me lo va a impedir" Al terminar de decir eso Astrid se acercó más a Hipo y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y luego de un momento se acercó a su cara y poco a poco lo empezó a besar. Hipo se sorprendió al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, pero le gustaba así que también la abrazo. Después de un momento os dos rompieron el beso, pero se siguieron abrazando "Te amo Hipo" "Yo también Astrid"

Ah, por cierto, como así conoces este lugar, si es que se puedes saber? – preguntó la rubia

"Mi madre, solía traerme aquí cuando era pequeño, para jugar" respondió, al oír eso Astrid se sintió algo culpable por hacer que Hipo recuerde la muerte de su madre. Después de unos minutos los dos decidieron regresar a Berk. Cuando llegaron a la plaza, sus amigos seguían ahí pero al parecer no se habían dado cuenta que ellos se habían ido. Todos se despidieron de todos antes de irse a sus casas para dormir.

Astrid ya en su casa primero revisó el cuarto de su madre, pero, como siempre, no estaba, luego de eso subió a su dormitorio y se echó en su cama con una gran sonrisa en su cara, ella sabía que hacia lo correcto en estar con Hipo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Luego de dejar a su dragón en la academia, Fergus fue a su casa y caminó de puntas hacia su dormitorio, no quería que su padre se dé cuenta de que estaba llegando tarde. Pero para su mala suerte, su plan no funcionó ya que su padre estaba sentado en una silla de la sala.

Dónde has estado todos estos días? – preguntó Uster al ver a su hijo llegando – has estado llegando bien tarde últimamente.

Pa… papá, pensé que estarías durmiendo…

"No me respondiste, dónde has estado!" volvió a decir, pero esta vez gritando, provocando que Fergus lo mire fijamente y le responda de inmediato "Estuve entrenando y ayudando con los preparativos"

"Has estado con el hijo de Estoico y sus amigos" dijo, el joven de cabello castaño no sabía si era una pregunta o una afirmación, por lo que se aseguró y dijo "Si" su padre al oír eso volteó su mirada a su hijo y continuó "Muy bien hijo, gánate su confianza" después de eso caminó lentamente hacia la ventana "Ahora vete a dormir"

Fergus no habló, solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno cuando hice el capitulo 2 y el 3 me dolió escribir la historia de Astrid, me inspire de la historia de una amiga y bueno no podia hacer que ellos no esten juntos así que aumente esa parte. por cierto que opinan de Fergus? espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus reviews y lo mas importante: quiero volver agradecer a todos los de la vez pasada y tambien a los nuevos que leen este fic :)<strong>

**ctza7: gracias por lo que pusiste en tu fic, me encanta! espero que lo actualices pronto... por cierto ya has visto el nuevo poster de Patán? no se ve nada mal.**

**vainila: no te preocupes, cuando tengas tiempo actualizas Wallflower, esperaré con ansias **


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA! estoy de vuelta despues de dos semanas, de verdad lo siento, es solo que el colegio me tiene muy ocupada. Bueno pero les dije que no dejaria este fic y aqui esta el capitulo 8. Muchas gracias por los nuevos likes y follows :D Espero que les guste**

**PS: estoy muy emocionada por todo lo que vi sobre como entrenar a tu dragon 2 ayer / si quieren saber escríbanme por inbox y yo con gusto les respondere, pero si ya lo saben, espero que esten igual de emocionados que yo/ **

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 8 EL FESTIVAL DEL DESHIELO<strong>

Los fuertes rayos de sol entraban por la ventada del cuarto de Astrid, ella agarraba su sábana y la ponía en su cara para que no le cayeran ya que no la dejaban dormir del todo bien. Estuvo un buen rato haciendo lo mismo, pero paró al sentir que algo le cayó en la espalda, cosa que la despertó por completo. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que era una pequeña piedra lo que le había caído y que al parecer venía de afuera de su ventana, así se dirigió a ella y cuando llegó pudo ver a sus amigos con sus dragones.

"Astrid, vas a venir?" gritó Brutilda con sus dos manos alrededor de su boca. Astrid no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero luego de unos minutos lo recordó "Ah! Claro, vayan yendo ustedes, yo los alcanzo" sus amigos asintieron y montaron a sus dragones para dirigirse al Gran Salón.

Astrid no podía creer que se había olvidado de lo que pasaba ese día, no podía creer que se había olvidado de la inauguración del Festival del Deshielo. Inmediatamente después de que sus amigos se fueran, empezó a buscar su nuevo atuendo, este era un regalo de su tío Finn por su 16 cumpleaños, pero nunca la había usado, así que decidió estrenarla en el festival.

Después de ponerse su nuevo traje, se vio de arriba abajo, le encantaba como le quedaba su nuevo polo rojo y sus botas de piel de zorro que hacían juego con su pequeña capa que era del mismo material. Salió de su habitación y fue a el de su madre pero como siempre no estaba "Debí imaginármelo, nunca está" dijo en voz baja "Estoy acá" al voltearse Astrid pudo ver a su madre justo detrás de ella. Las dos se miraron por unos minutos sin hablar, luego Astrid rompió el silencio "Me voy al Gran Salón" " No vas a desayunar?" preguntó su madre. La rubia menor se quedó sorprendida por lo que había dicho su madre, desde cuando le preocupaba que ella tome desayuno y que hacía ella en la casa, casi siempre estaba con sus amigas a esas horas "No, desayunaré en el Gran Salón, pero gracias" fue lo único que respondió. Al salir de su casa montó a Tormenta y emprendió vuelo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dónde está Astrid? Ya debería estar acá – dijo Hipo algo preocupado.

"No te desesperes, tu enamorada debe de estar por llegar" respondió Brutacio, a lo cual Hipo reaccionó sonrojándose un poco. Había pasado una semana desde que Astrid e Hipo se habían vuelto enamorados oficialmente, en realidad todos en el pueblo sabían que tarde o temprano lo serían, por lo que no se sorprendieron mucho, pero esta noticia sí afectó a Patán, no podía creer que Astrid estaba con su inútil primo, no podía creer que_ su chica_ se había ido con_ él_. "Miren allí está" dijo Heather al ver que la rubia entraba por la puerta. Todos voltearon sus miradas a la puerta principal y vieron a Astrid con su nuevo traje, Hipo en especial "Wow, sí que le queda bien" dijo Brutilda.

Al entrar, Astrid, pudo ver como el Gran Salón estaba decorado, tenía toldos de diferentes colores por todos lados y flores alrededor de la mesa principal, _"Brutacio hizo un gran trabajo"_ pensó. Llegó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y los saludó, luego se sentó al costado de su amiga "Por qué te tardaste?" Tilda comenzó con el común interrogatorio que le hacía a cada persona que se demoraba para algo, cosa que a Astrid no le gustaba para nada, pero sintió que debía contarle a alguien lo que había pasado "Tuve una pequeña charla con mi madre" Tilda se sorprendió al oír la su respuesta, ella no había hablado sobre su madre desde aquel día y pensó que ya no se reconciliarían, pero al parecer estaba equivocada "Y de qué hablaron" "De nada en especial, tan sólo me preguntó si desayunaría con ella, pero le dije que vendría acá" Apenas Astrid terminó de hablar Estoico comenzó con el discurso de inauguración que aburría a todos los jóvenes que estaban allí.

"… pueden empezar con el banquete" fue la última frase del discurso de Estoico y fue la que más emocionó a los chicos de la pandilla, ellos ya se estaban muriendo de hambre por tanta espera. El banquete era inmenso, ocupaba toda la mesa principal que tenía alrededor de cinco metros, este constaba de los mismos platos que Hipo y el grupo habían hecho días antes, y otros platos que algunos ni conocían, tal vez eran propios de las tribus que estaban de visita. Brutacio corrió con dirección a la mesa, cogió un plato y empezó a servirse todo lo que pudo encontrar, cuando su plato ya estaba lleno "Qué? Tengo hambre" dijo al ver que sus amigos lo miraban, algunos sorprendidos y algunos con rabia. Después de terminar su oración el gemelo se dirigió a su mesa y sentó para comer, mientras que los demás trataban de escoger algo de lo poco que había quedado. Fergus fue a la parte izquierda de la mesa para poder coger una pierna de yak, cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro.

"Ah! Papá eras tú"

"Pues claro, quién más iba a ser" dijo Uster "Veo que sigues con tus _amigos_" Fergus no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente "sabes que tenemos que hacerlo, sino habría problemas" "Si" dijo su hijo yendo hacia la mesa donde estaba Brutilda. La rubia notó algo extraño en su amigo al instante en el que se sentó por lo que no dudó en preguntar "Fergus te pasa algo? Estás temblando" "No, no. Sólo tengo frío" "Pero si es la época más calurosa de Berk" Fergus trataba de buscar una buena excusa, pues no quería que ella se entere de lo sucedido "Es que Clontarf es mucho más caluroso, tengo que acostumbrarme"

Después del desayuno, todos se dirigieron a la arena donde tuvo lugar el espectáculo de los dragones, también era parte de la inauguración. Este constó en todos los miembros de la academia, incluyendo Heather y Fergus, haciendo increíbles maniobras con sus dragones, todo fue hermoso, en especial la parte final donde cada uno de los dragones disparó sus bolas de fuego hacia el cielo provocando una especie de fuegos artificiales de distintos colores.

Cuando ya todo había terminado, la gente espectadora volvió a su casa a seguir con sus labores diarios, ya que el primer día de competencia comenzaba la mañana siguiente. Pasaron las horas y ya había anochecido, la pandilla se encontraba toda reunida en el mismo lugar donde ellos y Bocón tuvieron su charla sobre cómo matar dragones años atrás, pero eso era el pasado, ahora ellos estaban más grandes y ya no hablaban sobre matar dragones.

"Uff, que semana, que bien que los entrenamientos ya terminaron" dijo Brutacio mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por su frente.

"Siiiiiiii" dijeron todos al unísono, cosa que no le gustó a Astrid, ya que ella fue la que planteó la mayoría de los entrenamientos que realizaron.

"Por todos los dioses! Ya dejen de quejarse, parecen unos bebes, no hubo nada del otro mundo en MIS entrenamientos" dijo furiosa "verdad Hipo?"

Hipo no sabía que responder, no podía decirle que en realidad sus entrenamientos eran algo extremos. Tal vez podría decirle que eran únicos, no, ella sabría que es una cuartada para evitar decir lo que él piensa, qué podría decir? Después de un rato de pensar más profundamente, decidió hablar "Yo… yo pienso que…" el castaño no pudo terminar por la interrupción que Patán hizo, la cual agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía.

"Nada del otro mundo? Yo casi muero en tu búsqueda del tesoro" gritó "Cómo se te ocurre poner flechas como trampa?"

Todos voltearon al oír la queja de Patán, después de mirarlo por un rato las caras voltearon hacia Astrid esperando una respuesta "A qué te refieres? Yo no puse ninguna flecha" dijo la rubia algo confundida.

"A-Astrid, temo decirte que yo también las vi, si habían flechas" dijo Patapez, con esas palabras todos los chicos se sorprendieron, especialmente Astrid, ella estaba segura de que no había puesto nada de nada, sabía que sus amigos no saldrían vivos de una de sus trampas.

Fergus estuvo oyendo con atención la conversación, hasta recordar lo que su padre le había dicho esa mañana el Gran Salón, por lo que se despidió de los demás "Nos vemos mañana Fergus, no te olvides que comenzamos con los combates cuerpo a cuerpo" le dijo Hipo antes de que se fuera "Si" respondió y bajó por las escaleras.

"Bueno, en que estábamos?" preguntó Patán en forma sarcástica "Ah si, estabas a punto de decir, por qué casi me matas!"

"Ya te dije que no puse ninguna trampa" se defendió

"Bueno chicos, de seguro fue una trampa antigua, no lo creen" Heather trató de calmar las aguas "Creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa, ya es muy tarde" Así Heather se levantó y empezó a bajar las escaleras, detrás de ella iba Brutacio, quien montó a Barf y Belch sin importarle que su hermana aún seguía sentada. Después de unos minutos se fue Patapez y luego de unos cuantos más Hipo y Astrid también, los dos se fueron caminando agarrados de las manos, las cuales se separaron cuando los dos jinetes montaron a sus dragones. Brutilda, que seguía sentada al costado de Patán, había visto la escena de las manos entre sus amigos y no dudo en dar un comentario.

"Me alegro por ellos" Patán trató de ignorar el comentario de su amiga y sólo soltó un sonido de disgusto "Digo, ya era hora de que Astrid olvide las cosas del pasado y esté con Hipo"

"Claro es fácil para ti decirlo" dijo Patán volteando su mirada hacia la rubia. Brutilda ya estaba harta de siempre escuchar lo mismo, ya estaba harta de que Patán siga insistiendo en tener algo con Astrid, por lo que se paró de su asiento y miró fijamente al vikingo que tenía enfrente.

"YA BASTA" gritó "NO TE PUEDES OLVIDAR DE ASTRID DE UNA BUENA VEZ?" el chico de cabello negro se quedó sorprendido por el regaño, esta era la primera vez que ella le había gritado, en realidad la primera vez que la vio gritando, pero de cierta forma lo hizo reaccionar, aun así él no respondió. Después de un rato de no oír respuesta, Brutilda se tranquilizó y se volvió a sentar "Sabes? Hay varios peces en el mar y creo que tienes que pescar otro"

"Wow, Brutilda Thorston hablando con metáforas" dijo Patán soltando una pequeña risa provocando que ella también se riera "Raro, verdad?" "Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí, mmm… que tal te va con Fergus?"

"A qué te refieres?" preguntó sorprendida Tilda ya dejando de reír "Vamos, he notado que te gusta" "QUE? NO!" "No me mientas, te conozco muy bien"

"Aggh, si te digo no es NO, mejor me voy de acá, no me gusta estar con personas que no creen en mí" dijo Brutilda antes de bajar las escaleras corriendo. "A si? a mí no me gusta estar con personas que no dicen la verdad" le gritó Patán.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Fergus estaba sentado en una roca que en la arena mientras miraba directo al mar, al parecer estaba esperando algo o a alguien. Pasó el tiempo y vio que se acercaba algo. Cuando llegó a la costa, él se acercó lentamente a la embarcación, de la cual bajaron unos cuantos hombres.

"Joven Fergus! Pensé que su padre era quien iba a venir" dijo uno de los soldados recién bajados del barco.

"Él está ocupado, por qué? Acaso me estás subestimando!" respondió sujetando la camisa del hombre y luego soltándolo con tanta fuerza que casi o tumba hacia el mar.

"No, claro que no señor… y cuándo lo hacemos?"

"Mañana, durante el Festival del Deshielo" dijo "Y asegúrate de que no parezca que fuimos nosotros, por cierto, algunas de sus flechas siguen por aquí. Ahora váyanse" todos los soldados le hicieron caso y bajaron de las embarcaciones para poder ocultarse en una cueva grande que estaba en el bosque.

0-0-0-0-0-0

La mañana siguiente todos los vikingos de Berk estaban en la arena, esta lucía totalmente diferente a como lucía el día anterior, ya no había ninguna decoración, no flores, no toldos. Los dragones de los chicos estaban en la granja de Cubeta y Abono ya que sus celdas de la academia estaban siendo ocupadas por todos los suplementos necesarios para el festival. Cuando la pandilla llegó, ellos y todos las demás personas que participarían, se formaron en frente de la plataforma en donde Estoico dio otro discurso e indicó que la primera competencia sería la de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero estaba dividida según géneros.

"Qué? No puede ser, yo quería combatir contra Hipo" se quejó Astrid

Pero no había nada que hacer, bueno en realidad sí, Hipo podía pedirle a su padre que considere la idea de que la competencia fuera hombre contra mujer, pero él sabía que no cambiaría de opinión el mismo día, además no quería correr el riesgo de tener que enfrentarse con Astrid en uno de los rounds.

Para saber quién competiría con quién, se realizó un sorteo. Hipo fue el primero en sacar un papel y al abrirlo pudo saber con quién se enfrentaría "Patapez" dijo. Así, todos sacaron su papelito. Brutilda se enfrentaba a una chica de otra tribu, Patán a Brutacio, Fergus a un chico de su tribu y a Astrid le tocó enfrentarse a "Heather, va a ser fácil" dijo mientras miraba a la chica del papel.

Los combates comenzaron con las damas, las primeras en enfrentarse fueron Heather y Astrid.

Al momento que el cuerno, que indicaba que el combate comenzaba, sonó, Astrid agarró su hacha, lanzó uno de sus gritos de guerra y corrió hacia donde estaba la chica de Ládoga. Heather reaccionó cubriéndose con el escudo más cercano, después de eso Astrid dejó su arma y empezó con los golpes. Primero trató de ponerle cave para tirarla, pero lo esquivó, luego pudo ver que Heather estaba a punto de darle un golpe en el estómago, el cual pudo esquivarlo a las justas. Heather agarró los hombros de su contrincante y la tumbó al suelo manteniéndola por unos cuantos segundos en la misma posición "Te dije que no debías subestimarme" Astrid miró hacia arriba molesta por estar en el suelo. Pero de pronto sacó todas sus fuerzas y se paró y ahora ella fue quién tumbo a Heather "Si, y tú tampoco debes subestimarme a mí" dijo manteniéndola en el suelo por mucho más tiempo que ella lo había hecho. La chica de cabello negro no tenía fuerzas con las cuales levantarse, aunque quería ya no podía seguir. Ya había pasado el tiempo estimado de estar en el suelo por lo que Estoico decidió parar el combate "La ganadora de este enfrentamiento es Astrid Hofferson". Todos aplaudieron mientras veían que Astrid levantaba a Heather.

"No peleas nada mal, has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que te vi" dijo la rubia dándole la mano.

"Gracias Astrid" respondió recibiendo de buena manera el apretón de manos.

"Es verdad lo que estoy viendo? Acaso Astrid y Heather se están dando la mano?" preguntó Patán, quien estaba en las tribunas junto con los demás. "Sip, estás viendo bien" dijo Patapez.

Así continuaron los combates, Brutilda había ganado su enfrentamiento con la chica de la tribu del Oeste y Astrid seguía ganado sus combates restantes. Al final, las finalistas, como todos lo suponían, eran Brutilda y Astrid.

"No creas que porque somos amigas voy a tener compasión!" dijo Astrid

"Ni yo pensaba hacerlo" respondió Tilda

Su combate fue muy parecido al de Heather con Astrid, pero este duró más, ya que Tilda era un hueso duro de roer, la mayor parte del combate se la pasaban esquivando los golpes o caves de la otra, por lo que fue muy largo, tanto así que llegaron a un punto de decir que era un empate, pero en los últimos momentos, Astrid hizo una de sus nuevas jugadas que había aprendido en la práctica con Hipo, la cual hizo que Brutilda caiga definitivamente.

"Pensé que te iba a ganar… pero al parecer no fue así"

"Hiciste un buen trabajo" dijo Astrid y las dos chocaron las manos, en símbolo de su amistad.

Ya con Astrid campeona del torneo de las chicas, era el turno de los hombres. Comenzaron Patán contra Brutacio, de aquí Patán resultó ganador, al igual que Fergus en su combate e Hipo.

Los finalistas del torneo de hombres fueron Hipo y Fergus, ya que Patán solo llegó a las semifinales pero perdió contra Fergus. "No puedo creer que perdí contra Fergus" dijo "Pues era obvio que eso iba a pasar" dijo Tilda en tono de broma.

"Vamos Fergus, da todo lo que tengas" dijo Hipo

"Como quieras Hipo, sólo recuerda que tú lo pediste" le respondió Fergus

Después de unos segundos sonó el cuerno y los dos empezaron a correr hacia donde se encontraba el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>esto fue todo, espero que les haya gustado. que opinan? que creen que va a tramar la tribu de Clontarf? dejen sus reviews, eso me ayuda mucho y me hace sentir que mi historia vale.<strong>

**ctza7: me encantó el nuevo cap de Un cambi de Vida, espero que puedas actualizar pronto**

**por ultimo quiero agradecer a TODOS los que leen mi fic, ya sean que me sigan hace tiempo o los nuevos**


	9. Chapter 9

**MATENME, MATENME si quieren (no de verdad no...) de verdad lo siento muchisimo. he demorado casi un mes en actualizar, todo por la escuela, se que es lo principal, pero de verdad queria actualizar mucho antes. en este cap. comienzan las batallas de las que les habia comentado antes, pero no se preocupen, eso no va a opacar el HICCSTRID ni a la pareja que creo que ya saben estoy haciendo. Bueno espero que les guste y de verdad perdónenme :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 9 ATAQUE<strong>

Fergus corrió directo a donde se encontraba Hipo, alzó la espada que tenía en su mano y la dirigió hacia el castaño. Hipo se cubrió con el escudo más cercano, empujó hacia atrás, y tiró a Fergus al suelo provocando que se golpeara la cabeza ya que no llevaba casco.

La gente observaba muy atenta como el hijo del jefe había mejorado en combate con el pasar de los años, todos sabían que era gracias a Astrid. Su enamorada lo veía desde los asientos junto a los demás vikingos, estaba muy feliz de ver que sus entrenamientos habían servido de algo.

Con todas sus fuerzas se Fergus levantó y con su espada volvió a perseguir a Hipo, quien en realidad ya estaba un poco cansado, se mostraba en su rostro y por su respiración más rápida de lo normal. Fergus aprovechó eso y le dio un golpe en el estómago, haciendo caer a Hipo, quien ya en el suelo pudo darse cuenta que Fergus no llevaba su espada con él, sino que estaba tirada justo a su costado, un grave error, ya que en lo que era mejor Hipo era en manejar la espada. Lentamente el castaño se acercó a la espada y al cogerla se paró y corrió hacia Fergus que estaba de espaldas y no se dio cuenta que lo iban a atacar. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo y convertirse en el ganador, hubo algo que lo detuvo.

Todos en la arena lo escucharon pero no sabían que era o de donde venía. Hipo estaba igual que los demás, confundido, movía su cabeza de derecha a izquierda para poder encontrar alguna pista de lo que podía estar ocurriendo. El miedo le vino a su cuerpo cuando pudo ver una gran nube de humo que al parecer venía del centro de Berk. De pronto se volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido, preocupando más a Hipo.

"Estoico… la plaza…" se oyó, todos voltearon hacia la puerta de la arena, en donde estaba Bocón sudoroso por correr todo el camino a la arena, había algo raro en su voz, tenía un tono de preocupación y de alteración al mismo tiempo, Estoico sabía a qué se refería, todos esos sonidos venían de la plaza, así que sin hacer esperar más a su amigo, bajó de la plataforma, de donde veía a los concursantes, y empezó a correr hacia la plaza; lo mismo hicieron Hipo, Astrid y los demás.

Cuando llegaron, nadie podía creer lo que estaba viendo, las tiendas, las casas todo estaba ardiendo en llamas, este tipo de situaciones no ocurrían desde que Hipo hizo la paz con los dragones, lo peor era que no solo eran incendios sino que estos traían como consecuencia varias personas heridas y unas cuantas muertas.

"Todos a sus dragones, busquemos si hay más víctimas" ordenó Hipo, pero Bocón lo paró con su mano y lo vio con cara de lamento.

"Sus dragones no están" dijo "Lo lamento, no pudimos hacer nada, solo Chimuelo logró quedarse". La noticia fue muy dura para Hipo, cómo que no pudieron hacer nada? Acaso alguien los había atacado?.

"Cómo que no están los dragones?" preguntó Astrid, quien estaba muy preocupada y a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo, no quería que medio Berk la viera llorando.

Bocón no respondió, solo vio al suelo, no quería responderle. Los demás chicos también estaban en el mismo estado que Astrid, especialmente Brutilda que se desmayó al oír la noticia. Hipo caminó por toda la plaza viendo como la gente y sus amigos ayudaban a apagar los incendios y a llevar a los heridos a Gothi para que los pueda curar. Paró de caminar cuando llegó a la fragua, el lugar donde trabajaba junto con Bocón desde que era muy pequeño, y notó que las armas no estaban, no estaban ni las hachas, ni las espadas, ni los mazos, no había nada, la fragua había sido saqueada. Hipo corrió lo más rápido a donde estaba su padre y le contó lo que había visto, más bien, lo que _no_ había visto.

Lo único que hizo Estoico fue llamar a todos los pobladores de Berk al Gran Salón para poder hablar y tratar de encontrar una solución. Ya dentro del salón Estoico informó que habían sido saqueados y que, por el momento, todo Berk estaba indefenso, por lo que ordenó que por las noches todos los adultos hicieran guardias para tratar de evitar que ataquen y causen más muertes o heridos.

Ya era de noche y los amigos aún seguían en el Gran Salón, excepto Fergus que se había ido a ayudar a su padre en ciertos asuntos de Clontarf. Todos estaban sentados en la misma mesa del centro, en la cual se sentaban desde hace dos años, Hipo era el único parado al costado de Astrid. Nadie hablaba, era un gran silencio, tanto que Heather se sintió un poco incómoda.

"Quién pudo haber hecho esto" dijo en tono triste y comprendiendo lo que sus amigos estaban pasando, sin embargo Astrid no lo vio de esa manera.

"Y todavía lo preguntas!" dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía al sitio en donde estaba sentada Heather. "Berk tiene alta seguridad, nadie podría atacarnos al menos que nos traicionaran. Ya nos traicionaste una vez, que daño haría traicionarnos una vez más" continuó, poniendo sus manos en su cadera y acercando la mirada a la chica de cabello negro.

"Estás insinuando que yo fui quien hizo todo esto?" dijo parándose y mirando a Astrid directo a los ojos también. "La vez pasada lo hice porque mis padres corrían peligro con los marginados, ahora ellos están aquí conmigo y es lo único que me importa"

"Vamos chicas, no se peleen, no tenemos pruebas para acusar a alguien de traidor" dijo Brutacio, poniéndose entra las dos. Su hermana se sorprendió a ver a su hermano impidiendo una pelea, generalmente amaba ver pelear a la gente.

Después de mirar con rabia a Brutacio por haberse metido en su discusión, Astrid salió corriendo del Gran Salón y fue a su casa. Hipo no la siguió, sabía que cuando se ponía así era mejor que esté sola y se tranquilizara, además no tenía cabeza más que para lo que estaba sucediendo con Berk, pensó en las palabras que dijo Astrid, ella tenía razón, Berk estaba totalmente asegurada por el Festival del Deshielo, nadie desconocido podía entrar fácilmente y saquear. _"Tiene que haber un traidor" _pensó, luego de eso él y los chicos se dirigieron a sus casas.

Cuando Astrid llegó a su casa se encontró con su madre que estaba cerrando la puerta. Astrid pensó que se iba a tomar con sus amigas por lo que no la saludó y decidió entrar a su casa para poder descansar de todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Pero la voz de su madre la detuvo antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta.

"Voy a hacer guardia con los padres de tus amigos, es lo que dijo Estoico, verdad?" dijo Dalla mirando a su hija con esos hermosos ojos grises que tenía "cuídate, vengo en la mañana… tal vez"

Astrid tan solo asintió con su cabeza, sabía que si se ofrecía para ir con ella se opondría, así que ni lo intento. "Ten cuidado" le dijo a su madre, quien también asintió con la cabeza, y cerró la puerta. Todo esto era algo extraño para Astrid, su madre no se comportaba así desde que su padre murió, pareciera que la charla de la vez pasada la hubiera hecho reaccionar y esté tratando de mejorar su relación con ella. Este pensamiento hizo que Astrid ponga una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se fue desvaneciendo mientras poco a poco la rubia vikinga se quedaba dormida en su cama.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Los dragones estaban dormidos y encerrados en celdas, habían muchos soldados y guardias a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no intenten escaparse y regresar a Berk. Un joven de talla promedio entra al cuarto en donde estaban las celdas, ve a los dragones y pone una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya… Uster hizo un buen trabajo" dijo el joven.

"Sí señor, tenemos a todos los dragones" respondió uno de los soldados, que tenía el símbolo de la tribu de Clontarf en su cinturón. El joven se ríe por un largo rato y luego mira fijamente al soldado "No! Aún falta uno"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hipo se despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, no pudo dormir bien porque toda la noche estuvo pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior. Al levantarse de su cama Chimuelo pudo darse cuenta de que su amigo no estaba bien, por lo que fue a donde él y trató de animarlo acariciándolo con su hocico.

"Estoy bien amigo" dijo Hipo "Ahora vamos a donde mi padre" continuó mientras salía por completo de su cama.

Hipo y Chimuelo se dirigieron al Gran Salón, allí encontraron a Estoico, que se estaba sentado en su silla de siempre, una en el centro del salón, parecía preocupado, muy preocupado. Hipo volteó al oír un chillido, este venía de una mujer que había sido herida en la explosión, pero, que con suerte, pudo ser salvada aunque aún tenía algunas quemaduras severas. Todo esto afectó mucho a Hipo, no podía seguir viendo como la gente de su pueblo sufría, montó a Chimuelo y se dirigió a la plaza para poder encontrarse con sus amigos que estaban ayudando en la reconstrucción de las casas.

"Hipo" dijo Patapez "que bien que llegas"

"Hola" respondió caris bajo.

"Cómo estás?" le preguntó Astrid mientras dejaba su martillo en el suelo y caminaba hacia él.

"Cómo crees que estoy?" dijo alterado, casi gritando.

"Hipo…" dijo susurrando Astrid, sabía que su enamorado no la estaba pasando nada bien.

"Lo siento, no debí reaccionar así, es solo que la mitad de la gente de Berk está malherida y para empeorarlo estamos indefensos por si es que alguien nos quiere atacar"

"No tienes de que disculparte, te entiendo… Y qué piensas hacer?"

"Tenemos que reñirnos y averiguar quién es el traidor, es obvio que hay uno" dijo esta vez más calmado y mirando a todos sus amigos "Esta tarde en el Gran Salón". Todos oyeron lo que Hipo les había indicado y asintieron.

Esa tarde todos estaban en el Gran Salón tal y como Hipo les había dicho. Brutilda estaba sentada en la parte izquierda de la mesa, lejos de la mayoría de los chicos, viendo a su plato de sopa mientras movía el líquido con su cuchara. Ella no solía ser así, no solía apartarse de los demás.

"Hey, Qué pasa?" oyó la rubia y al parecer sabía de quien era la voz.

"Qué quieres Patán?" dijo con voz fría, más de lo normal.

"He notado que no estás igual que siempre, pasa algo?" siguió insistiendo mientras se sentaba al costado de su amiga y cogía su plato de sopa para terminar de tomárselo.

"Oye!" gritó al ver cómo su sopa era tomada por otra persona.

"No te la ibas a terminar, o si?" dijo riéndose un poco "Vamos dime que te pasa?" continuó, pero esta vez con un tono más serio.

"No me pasa nada" dijo. Patán, quien estaba por terminar la sopa, volteó su mirada hacia ella y alzo y ceja, esa era su forma de decir que sabía que estaba mintiendo. "Bueno… estás bien… lo que pasa es que extraño a Barf y a Belch, contento?"

"En parte" respondió terminando la sopa y cogiendo la de Brutacio.

"Y tu? No extrañas a Dientepúa?"

"Queeee… yo… pfft no, yo estoy bien sin él" respondió confiado, colocando su codo en la mesa, pero no se dio cuenta que lo iba a apoyar encima del plato de sopa, por lo que el plato salió volando y todo el líquido verde, de las hierbas, cayó en su cara. Brutilda no pudo hacer otra cosa de reírse de su amigo. "Oye de que te estás riendo?"

"No me estoy riendo de nada" dijo mientras sacaba el plato de sopa de la cabeza de su amigo. Después de haberlo ayudado a limpiarse toda la sopa de la cara y de algunas partes de su ropa, Hipo entró por la puerta principal y se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaban todos sus amigos, pero notó que faltaba la presencia de alguien.

"Dónde está Fergus?" preguntó apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.

"Yo le avise de la reunión, él me dijo que iba a venir" respondió Brutilda "supongo que se le habrá hecho tarde".

"No podemos esperarlo un rato más, dame su dirección". Así Hipo, junto con Astrid, decidió ir a buscar a Fergus a su casa. Los dos tuvieron que pasar por todo el bosque hasta llegar a la parte este en donde estaban todas las casas de los invitados, fue difícil llegar hasta allí debido a todos los vikingos de Berk que estaban patrullando por la zona. Cuando llegaron a su casa, dudaron en decir que era la de Fergus y Uster porque no parecía una casa que un jefe de una tribu aceptaría.

"Estás seguro que vive aquí?" preguntó Astrid en voz baja.

"Es la dirección que nos dio Tilda" dijo Hipo. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando oyó algunos murmureos que provenían de dentro de la casa, así que se fue a la ventana de la casa.

"_Tú sabes lo que nos pudo haber pasado si no lo hacíamos"_

"_Sí, pero"_

"_Sin peros… te aseguraste de no haber dejado pruebas de que fuimos nosotros?"_

"_Sí"_

Hipo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, había escuchado a Fergus y a su padre hablar sobre la explosión en Berk el día anterior. Lo más impactante para él no fue escuchar que ellos fueron los causantes, sino que Fergus le había mentido, en todo, en que no quería hacerle daño a nadie, de que no era como otros vikingos sanguinarios. Hipo salió corriendo con dirección al Gran Salón con Astrid detrás de él_. "Sabía que no podíamos confiar en él"_ pensó.

Hipo abrió la puerta del Gran Salón con rabia. Nadie sabía porque estaba actuando así, hasta que se lo preguntaron.

"Qué pasa? Dónde está Fergus?" preguntaron Tilda y Heather, casi al unísono. Nadie respondió provocando otro de los incómodos silencios que a nadie le gustaba. Después de un momento Astrid decidió hablar.

"Fergus es el traidor, eso es lo que pasa"

"QUE?" gritaron todos.

"Lo que oyeron, te dije que no debíamos confiar en él, por su culpa estamos en esta situación, con gente muerta y sin nuestros dragones" dijo Hipo alterado mirando a Brutilda.

"Ahora resulta que esto es mi culpa?" gritó la gemela "Nadie aquí tenía las pruebas necesarias para saber que era un traidor"

"Bueno… y se lo vas a decir a tu padre?" intervino Patapez. "Tarde o temprano va a tener que saberlo".

"Patapez tiene razón Hipo, ven vamos, yo te acompañaré a decírselo a Estoico" dijo Astrid agarrando su mano. Hipo tardó en responder pero al cabo de un rato asintió y salió del salón junto con Astrid y fueron a su casa. En la casa Haddock, Estoico estaba con Bocón, de seguro discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido en Berk. Al entrar a su casa Hipo pidió hablar con su padre a solas. Una vez que Bocón se había ido, Hipo empezó a hablar.

"Y bien de qué querías hablar hijo?" preguntó el jefe sirviéndose un vaso de sidra de manzana.

"Ehhh… sé quién es el traidor" dijo algo tímido Hipo.

"Y bien. Qué estás esperando? Dímelo" reclamó Estoico.

"Son Uster y Fergus" Al oír la respuesta de su hijo, Estoico empezó a reírse tan fuerte, que casi bota la sidra que ya tenía en la boca. "De qué te estás riendo?".

"Disculpa hijo, pero… eso no puede ser posible, conozco a Uster desde hace mucho tiempo y él sería incapaz de traicionarme a mí y a Berk" dijo "Además no tienes pruebas, no puedes acusar a nadie de traición sin pruebas"

"Pero… pero… yo y Astrid lo oímos"

"Basta Hipo, ahora vete a dormir que ya es bien tarde" fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Estoico.

El joven vikingo no sabía qué hacer, su padre no le cría, de nuevo. Pensó que esta etapa ya se había acabado dos años atrás, pero al parecer no. No hizo caso a su padre y salió de su casa para hablar con Astrid.

"Y qué te dijo?" preguntó la rubia, cosa que no era tan buena idea.

"No me cree, le conté que los dos le habíamos escuchado hablar sobre la explosión, pero aun así no me cree" fue lo único que oyó como respuesta. "Dice que Uster sería incapaz de traicionarnos"

"Tal vez necesite pruebas, me refiero a pruebas físicas" le dijo Astrid.

"Pero tú oíste de que no habían dejado ni una pista que digan que fueron ellos"

"Ayyy… Hipo se nota que no sabes nada. Un plan nunca es perfecto, siempre hay una falla. Qué dices de ir a la plaza y buscar algunas pruebas"

"Buena Idea!"

Los dos montaron a Chimuelo, el cual recién había salido del cuarto de Hipo, y se dirigieron a la plaza. Allí los tres empezaron alguna prueba que le diga a su padre que ellos tenían razón. Después de varios minutos de búsqueda Chimuelo se acercó a Hipo con un papel en su hocico. Hipo cogió el papel y lo empezó a leer.

"Astrid creo que la encontré" gritó para que lo pueda oír.

Astrid corrió hacia donde estaba su enamorado y vio el documento en donde estaba escrita la orden de atacar Berk, de parte de los Clontarf.

"Genial, ahora vamos a por tu padre" dijo con alegría.

"No, no. Tú vas a tu casa y yo donde mi padre, ya es muy tarde Astrid, tienes que descansar"

"Hipo… No, si no voy yo, no vas tú" se quejó, cosa que para Hipo no era extraño, ya estaba acostumbrado a esto "además tú también tienes que descansar, mejor vamos los dos mañana a primera hora a donde tu padre"

"Siempre vas a tener que chantajearme?" preguntó Hipo con tono sarcástico mientras miraba a Astrid con una mirada coqueta.

"Solo cuando sea necesario"

Los dos volvieron a montar a Chimuelo y fueron a la casa de Astrid. Los vikingos entraron a la casa y tomaron la cena juntos. Después de un rato de estar hablando de ellos y sus amigos, Hipo se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta para poder volver a su casa, pero se detuvo al oír a Astrid decir algo.

"Hipo, me preguntaba si te podrías quedar conmigo esta noche, es que mi madre está allí afuera y…" se detuvo.

"Está bien Astrid, te entiendo" dijo Hipo acercándose a Astrid. Subieron al segundo piso y se echaron en la cama de Astrid. Astrid se sentía un poco incómoda por estar tan cerca a Hipo, no habían estado así de cerca desde lo ocurrido en el bosque. Pero de cierta forma sentía que tenía que acostumbrarse a esto, después de todo, los dos ya eran enamorados, y eso le hacía muy feliz. Pero había algo que le cruzó por la mente y la empezó a preocupar, algo que nunca quería que pasara.

"Va a haber guerra, verdad?"

"No es obvio? Cuando mi padre se entere de esto, se va liberar una de las guerras más brutales que haya tenido Berk, por qué preguntas?"

"Es que… tengo miedo, sé que no es común que Astrid Hofferson diga que tiene miedo de algo, pero, esta vez es diferente, digo si hay guerra tú, en realidad todos nosotros, vamos a tener que participar y no quiero que te pase algo malo"

"Astrid, tranquila, yo no voy a morir en una guerra" le dijo mientras ponía su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura y la llevó más cerca de él "siempre voy a estar contigo" le susurró al oído.

"Me lo prometes?"

"Si" Y con esas palabras los dos se quedaron dormidos, uno junto al otro. Cuando amaneció Astrid se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y miró a su costado para poder saludar a Hipo, pero él no estaba en la cama. Buscó por todos lados de su habitación y no lo encontraba. Astrid se empezó a desesperar, mejor dicho, a preocupar, ella no quería pensar en que Hipo se había levantado más temprano que ella y había ido donde su padre sin ella, eso realmente le enfurecería.

"Más vale que no te hayas ido solo a donde tu padre…" se dijo así misma mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir al primer piso, cuando de pronto vio una imagen que nunca pensó que vería en su vida. "Hipo? Estás… cocinando?".

"Buenos días mi lady, cómo amaneciste?" le dijo en ese tono tan cordial que a ella le gustaba, mientras servía leche de yak en una taza y ponía unos panes en platos. Lo único que hizo Astrid fue terminar de bajar las escaleras y sentarse en la silla que Hipo había sacado para ella. Al terminar de desayunar Hipo se paró y recogió los platos y se puso a lavarlos. "Tu madre vino temprano" dijo mientras lavaba "preguntó por ti, le dije que seguías dormida, su relación ha mejorado verdad?".

"Eso parece" dijo "Quién será?" se preguntó al oír que tocaban su puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con todos sus amigos, uno al costado del otro "Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?"

"Hipo no te dijo? Vamos a ir a decirle a Estoico lo de los Clontarf" respondió Patapez "vinimos esta mañana a visitarte y nos pidió que vayamos con ustedes"

"No, no me lo dijo" dijo Astrid volteando lentamente su cabeza para ver a Hipo "Con que por eso te estabas comportando tan amablemente"

"Vamos Astrid no te molestes, somos un equipo y debemos hacer todo juntos no lo crees?"

Así toda la pandilla se dirigió al Gran Salón que era donde estaban todos los adultos de Berk, bueno eso les había dicho Bocón. En medio camino todos se encontraron con la persona con la quien menos hubieran deseado encontrarse. Fergus estaba en el otro lado de la plaza, hablando con uno de los guardias, todos rezaban a los dioses para que no los vea, pero al parecer sus intentos fueron en vano porque el Fergus se dio cuenta de que sus _amigos_ estaban cerca y decidió ir a saludarlos.

"Hey chicos cómo están?" gritó desde donde estaba, pero nadie le respondió por lo que fue corriendo hacia ellos "Por qué no me hablan? Acaso he hecho algo malo?" seguían sin responderle, Fergus ya se empezaba a sentir un poco incómodo "Ah! La reunión, me olvidé, de verdad lo siento chicos"

"Puedes moverte? Tenemos que hablar con mi padre" le dijo Hipo

"Qué pasa? Les he hecho algo?" volvió a preguntar

"Y todavía lo preguntas?" le gritó Patán "Sabemos que tú eres el traidor que provocó todo esto"

"De qué estás hablando, yo no los traicioné" trató de defenderse, pero era en vano porque los chicos ya tenían pruebas y podían usarlas en su contra.

"Deja de mentir, ya tenemos las pruebas" le dijo mostrándole el documento que Hipo había encontrado. Fergus se preocupó, no sabía cómo ellos podían haber hallado eso. "Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que ir donde mi tío, digo… Estoico al Gran Salón"

"No pueden" dijo interrumpiéndoles el camino.

"Claro que podemos y lo haremos"

"No, no entienden… él no está en el Gran Salón, el ya no va a estar en Berk"

"A qué te refieres?" dijo Hipo volteando hacia donde estaba Fergus, pero ya no estaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0

En Gran Salón estaban Estoico, Dalla y otros vikingos, discutiendo sobre la actual situación que Berk estaba pasando. Se suponía que Uster también tenía que estar allí, pero no llegaba. De repente la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, todos pensaron que era por el viento de mil demonios que estaba corriendo, pero se equivocaban, era una cosa totalmente diferente. Era Uster.

* * *

><p><strong>uhhh... comenzaron los ataques. diganme que piensan?<strong>

**agradecimientos (como no podria escribirlos):**

**ctza7: muchas muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado todo este tiempo! ( y por el follow en tumblr) se que te habia dicho que actualizaria antes, pero no podia, pero aqui está, espero que te guste! :D Espero la actualizacion de Un cambio de vida.**

**Me-Me Rotamundo: muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y por el follow y el like, nunca te lo dejare de agradecer ;)**

**Guest: ya viste como le fue a hipo contra Fergus ,gracias por tus reviews **

**Anonimous333444 : muchas gracias! me alegra que te encante mi fic. se que querias la actualizacion, asi que aqui esta... lamento la tardanza :/**

**candeporcario: muchas gracias por el follow de DESTINOS y por el follow para mí :3**

**Urban Girl2014: muchas gracias por los follows :) de verdad**

**vainila: me encanto el nuevo cap. de wallflower espero que lo actualices pronto :3**

**Hiccupisnotuseless: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT WITH DESTINOS. I loved your last update of Happines in Trouble. I know you've been asking me when i could update this fic... well here it is. Hope you like this chapter. **

**bueno eso es todo. por ultimo quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic. dejen sus reviews si les gustó y haganme saber sus opiniones. les prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para no demorarme tanto como antes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA! lo sé, me volví a demorar una eternidad en actualizar, es la escuela. hablando de escuelas, este lunes comienzan mis exámenes bimestrales y luego de eso tengo unas vacaciones de una semana, por lo que tal vez actualice en dos semanas! ha pasado mucho tiempo y ha pasado mucho! especialmente con HTTYD asdfghjk *emociones* bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 10 y espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a DREAMWORKS y/o CRESSIDA COWELL excpeto mis OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 10 CAPTURA<strong>

Uster abrió la puerta del Gran Salón con toda la fuerza que tenía. Al entrar, se quedó parado en la entrada y buscó con la mirada a alguien en específico. Después de unos minutos de mover la cabeza lo encontró, estaba al costado de la fogata, hablando con Bocón, se oía muy poco de la conversación por todo el bullerío que causaban las personas en el salón. Uster empezó a moverse en dirección a la fogata, en donde estaba Estoico. Al llegar a donde él no dijo nada. Estoico sentía que alguien estaba atrás suyo, era evidente, se escuchaba la respiración y el calor que emanan todos los cuerpos, así que volteó y se encontró con el jefe de Clontarf.

Estoico lo saludó y le preguntó por qué había llegado tarde a la reunión. Uster seguía sin hablar, se quedó mirando a Estoico, ambos eran de la misma talla por lo que se los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos. A Estoico le empezó a parecer un poco extraña esta situación, ya que había pasado minutos y seguían en la misma posición. Después de un momento Uster dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió la boca para decir "Ataquen".

Todos los vikingos veían confundidos como varios soldados de Clontarf penetraban el Gran Salón. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando.

Estoico estaba en la misma posición de hace unos minutos, no se había movido ni un milímetro, se encontraba en el mismo estado que todos las personas a su alrededor.

Los soldados de Uster destruían todo lo encontraban a su paso, las decoraciones, las mesas recién acomodadas, las personas. Al ver que los soldados estaban dañando a la gente, Estoico cogió su hacha y fue corriendo hacia ellos y empezó a defender al pueblo. Lo mismo pasó con la Dalla, Bocón y Spitelout, el padre de Patán. Todos ellos con sus respectivas armas corrían por todo el salón persiguiendo a los soldados.

Uster veía la escena desde afuera del Gran Salón. Veía como cada uno de los vikingos de Berk eran atacados por sus soldados, eso le daba satisfacción. Pasaron unos largos diez minutos y el ataque había acabado, pero no fue a favor de los de Berk. Todo era horrible, Estoico no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Cadáveres. Cadáveres de las personas que trataron de ayudar a su jefe. Nadie imaginó que iban a llegar a este punto, ni siquiera Uster. Uster, al ver que todo se había acabado, volvió a hablar, pero esta vez no era para atacar, sino que para hablar.

"Estoico, Estoico…" dijo con tono de burla, provocando que Estoico deje de mirar los cuerpos y dirigiera su mirada hacia a él. "No pensé que fueras tan ingenuo".

"Por qué hiciste esto?" dijo totalmente alterado mientras señalaba con su mano a todos los caídos en ese pequeño pero fatal ataque. "Cómo se te ocurre? Respóndeme!".

Uster no respondió, solo se quedó mirándolo, de nuevo, pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo siguiente que hizo fue poner su mano en uno de los hombros de Estoico. Todo estaba tranquilo por un momento, pero acabó con el grito de dolor de Estoico. Uster estaba apretando su mano en el hombro de Estoico, cerca al nervio, provocando que se muera de dolor. Uster no era considerado uno de los hombres más fuertes del archipiélago por nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Los chicos seguían en la plaza, confundidos por lo que Fergus les había dicho.

"Estoico ya no va a estar en Berk" eran las palabras que pasaban por la mente de Hipo. Al analizarlo un poco le vino uno de los pensamientos más feos que pudo haber tenido en toda su vida. Pero no estaba seguro, después de todo se lo había dicho Fergus, el chico que los engañó y destruyó la paz de Berk, todo para divertirse, al menos eso era lo que creía. Hipo siguió pensando, por qué Fergus diría cosas así sin tener conocimientos? Tal vez era una trampa, pero que otra opción tenía.

"Al Gran Salón" ordenó. Todos hicieron caso y lo siguieron. Hipo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tenía un presentimiento, uno no muy bueno. Su corazón se paró al llegar al Gran Salón, ver todos los muertos, la sangre en las armas, todo era mucho para él. Habían pasado tan solo dos días desde el incidente de las explosiones y ya había el doble de muertos. Pero eso no fue lo único que lo afectó, ver a su padre atado en manos de los Clontarf confirmaba sus presentimientos. Volteó a la derecha para ver si había más víctimas. Dalla y a los padres de sus amigos desmayados.

"Hipo" lo saludó Uster "veo que ya te uniste a la fiesta, que pena que ya nos vamos" dijo mientras cogía a Estoico y lo llevaba hacia las escaleras. Hipo había visto la embarcación de los Clontarf en el puerto esa mañana. Sabía perfectamente que iban a hacer con su padre, lo estaban secuestrando, y en frente de sus ojos, no podía dejar que eso pase. Hipo empezó a acomodar la silla de Chimuelo para montarlo pero la voz de Uster lo detuvo "Si te atreves a seguirnos, no sabrás nada de él nunca más". Sin importarle lo que había oído, se sentó en Chimuelo y se puso al frente de Uster, quien ya estaba en la plaza. Estaba a punto de atacar cuando Estoico lo miró y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. Significaba que no haga nada y de que él estaría bien.

Hipo quedó sorprendido por lo que su padre le indicó. Astrid y los demás observaban la escena, sin poder hacer nada. Astrid sabía lo que Hipo estaba sintiendo, confusión, dolor, tristeza y muchos sentimientos más que no podía describir. Sabía que tenía que ayudarlo, así fue corriendo a donde él.

"Quédate y cuida de Berk" fue lo que escuchó cuando llegó al costado de Hipo.

Hipo era un chico necio, seguía impidiéndole el paso a Uster. "Hipo…" susurró Astrid mientras ponía sus brazos en el brazo izquierdo del castaño para tratar de que baje de Chimuelo "No puedes hacer nada tú solo" Hipo seguía sin hacerle caso "Escucha a tu padre". Con esto fue con lo que lo cogió. Poco a poco se relajó y bajó de Chimuelo, dejando el paso libre.

Ver como su padre era empujado y arrastrado hacia el barco de los Clontarf sin poder hacer nada era algo que Hipo nunca pensó que pasaría.

Todos seguían en el mismo lugar, excepto Hipo quien se fue corriendo hacia la colina más alta de Berk para poder ver al barco enemigo llevándose a su padre lejos de él. No podía creerlo, su padre siendo capturado, dejándolo solo y a cargo de Berk. Hipo podría saber mucho sobre dragones, pero casi nada sobre ser jefe. Él en realidad no prestaba atención en las prácticas o consejos que su padre le daba, se las pasaba pensando en nuevos implementos para Chimuelo o modelos para sillas, pero la mayoría de veces pensaba en Astrid. Un día estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había abierto el corral de los jabalíes y empezaron a seguirlo hasta casi un abismo, por poco se salvó. Pero al mismo momento que recordaba eso, pensaba en que esos momentos ya no existirían, que su padre no estaría junto a él para instruirlo. No, él no podía dejar que eso pase.

Hipo se dirigió al Gran Salón, cuando llegó pudo ver cómo la gente de Berk sacaba a los heridos y a los muertos. Bajó la mirada para evitar verlos. Su padre le dijo que cosas así pasarían muchas veces. Cómo se supone que él sea jefe si no podía ver a su gente caer?. Siguió caminando y pudo ver a sus amigos en su mesa de siempre. Estaban sentados, uno al costado de otro, hay un espacio vacío al costado de Astrid, Hipo va y se sienta junto a ella. Al sentarse notó que ella estaba con la cabeza entre sus brazos apoyada en la mesa. Él la había visto llorar pocas veces, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo. De pronto recordó algo, Astrid había visto a su madre herida en el suelo. Ellas no tenían una buena relación, pero era su madre. Lo único que el castaño pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

Bocón le había pedido a Hipo que hable con el pueblo, pero él se negó, no sabía que decir. Haría el ridículo o tal vez alteraría más a las personas. Los amigos fueron a la casa de Hipo y ahí fue donde tomaron almuerzo. El silencio que todos odiaban volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez no duró mucho porque Hipo habló.

"Tengo que traer a mi padre de vuelta" dijo. Todos voltearon a mirarlo. "Tengo que rescatarlo"

"Qué estás diciendo? Hipo no sabes a dónde se lo han llevado" dijo Astrid.

"Es obvio que a Clontarf" le respondió.

"Y acaso sabes dónde se encuentra esa Isla?"

Esta vez Hipo tardó en responder. Era cierto, él no tenía idea de donde estaba esa isla, su padre no le había dado información ni mucho menos las coordenadas de la Clontarf. "Ehhhh…" fue todo lo que dijo.

"En realidad yo sí" era Patapez alzando la mano para que lo puedan escuchar. "La tribu Clontarf está al norte, no muy lejos".

"Parece que tomaremos un viaje al norte amigo" le dijo Hipo a Chimuelo.

"No" Astrid se interpuso en su camino, tal como él lo había hecho con Uster. "No vas a ir solo, somos un equipo" dijo mirando a todos.

"Pe…pero todos no alcanzamos en Chimuelo" se rascó la cabeza mientras lo decía. "No podemos ir en barco, nos demoraríamos más". Astrid puso sus manos en su cadera e inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha, significaba que harían lo que ella dijera, sin importar que. "Está bien, zarpamos en media hora". A Astrid se le dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Faltaban 10 minutos para que los chicos zarpen con dirección a Clontarf. Astrid estaba en su casa alistando sus cosas en sus pequeños bolsos, empacando la ropa y más cosas necesarias cuando de pronto Dalla aparece por detrás de ella.

"Te vas?" preguntó. Dalla se había recuperado lo suficiente como para ir a su casa, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y regresó a ella. "Sabes cuándo vas a regresar?".

"No" respondió rápido terminando de empacar. "Estás mejor?". Ella se preocupaba por su madre, solo que todos los hechos pasados no dejaban que lo demostrara.

"Si" Dalla metió la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo de piel de zorro y sacó un collar. "Toma, supongo que recuerdas de quien era"

Obviamente que si lo recordaba. Era un collar de diente de dragón, de un pesadilla monstruosa, para ser exactos. Significaba mucho para ella que su madre le hubiera dado el collar de su padre. Astrid tenía el collar en su mano, lo vio y recordó todos los momentos que compartió con su padre antes de que muriera. Lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero las contuvo, no quería llorar, ya no más. Alzó la mirada para poder ver a su madre y lo único que dijo fue "Gracias". Después de eso agarró su bolso y salió de su casa.

En el muelle estaba un barco listo para zarpar. Dentro estaban Hipo con los demás y Bocón. El viejo amigo del jefe se había ofrecido para acompañarlos. Ya era la hora y la nave estaba a punto de empezar a navegar cuando se olló a Heather gritar.

"Oigan espérenme" dijo corriendo hacia el barco con unas bolsas en sus hombros "Yo también voy". Se había acordado que todos irían, pero nunca dijeron que Heather estaba incluida. Al parecer a ella no le gustó que no la contaran. De alguna u otra forma logró subir al barco tan solo saltando, nadie sabía que era tan ágil. "No se olviden que esos locos de Clontarf también tiene a mi dragón" fue lo que dijo apenas tocó la cubierta.

El barco no era gran cosa. En realidad era uno de los pocos que estaban aptos para navegar. Era pequeño, pero tenía las comodidades suficientes para toda persona.

Ya era de noche y los amigos junto con Bocón estaban reunidos en una fogata que habían encendido para mantenerse calientes. Bocón tocaba una hermosa melodía con su zampoña, pero solo Heather y Patapez eran quienes le prestaban atención. Los demás estaban en otro grupo contando historias de terror o chistes. Los gemelos fueron quienes dieron la idea.

"Bueno chicos, será mejor que se vallan a dormir" dijo Bocón parándose y guardando su zampoña en una caja. Todos le hicieron caso y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Eran solo 2 habitaciones, una de para las mujeres y la otra los hombres.

Brutilda y Astrid no se sentían muy cómodas al dormir con Heather, Tilda no era muy amiga de ella y a Astrid definitivamente no le caía bien. Pero tuvieron que aceptarlo. Con los chicos era una cosa totalmente diferente, ellos eran amigos; aunque no podían dormir porque Brutacio roncaba como si de eso dependiera su vida.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban despiertos. Heather era la encargada de preparar el desayuno, cosa que a Astrid no le gustó. Ella quería ser la que cocinara, pero sus amigos prefirieron a Heather por obvias razones. El desayuno constaba en una pierna de cordero cocido y leche de yak recién calentada. Cuando se sentaron en la mesa del pequeño comedor Astrid notó que faltaba alguien.

"Dónde está Hipo?"

"Fue a ver cuán lejos estamos del barco de los Clontarf" le respondió Patán. "Ya debe de estar por llegar. No te preocupes linda".

Astrid escupió su comida al oír a Patán. Linda. Ella pensaba que ya se había resignado y ya no intentaría coquetear con ella. "Cómo me has dicho?" preguntó mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

"Vamos Astrid, fue solo una broma"

"Más te vale" terminó de limpiar la mesa "Y cómo es eso que Hipo se fue a por los de Clontarf. Están locos o qué? Lo pueden haber capturado a él también" gritó desesperada.

"Tranquila, no me ha pasado nada" dijo Hipo. Recién acababa de llegar de volar y ya estaba hambriento por eso fue al comedor donde se encontró a Astrid gritando. Astrid volteó y al verlo lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y lo segundo fue darle un golpe en el hombro como estaba acostumbrada.

"Y los encontraste? Dónde están?"

"No muy lejos. A unos 10 o 15 km a lo mucho" respondió sobándose el hombro. "Los alcanzaremos si seguimos a este ritmo".

Después de la charla Hipo se sentó en la mesa y empezó a desayunar junto con los demás. Tenía tanta hambre que se comió su comida en menos de cinco minutos.

Al terminar de lavar los platos, los amigos tenían que ocuparse dela limpieza del barco, mientras que Bocón terminaba sus "asuntos" en su dormitorio. Parecía cosa fácil para todos, así que aceptaron. Hipo con Patapez veían el mapa para poder seguir el rumbo, Astrid se encargaba de trapear la cubierta, Patán de barrer, Heather de botar toda la basura y los gemelos se encargaban de elevar las velas.

Aunque no lo demostrara Brutilda sufría al elevar las velas, era una vikinga verdad? Y los vikingos no se quejaban. De verdad ella pensó que sería mucho más sencillo. Ver a su hermano terminar de elevar su última vela e irse a donde Heather para quien sabe que la hizo enojar. Estaba a punto de terminar de elevar la última vela cuando empezó a sentir que sus manos le quemaban, como si las pusiera al fuego. Trató de resistir, solo faltaba un poco, pero ya no podía, por lo que tuvo que soltar la soga. Cayó con mucha fuerza al suelo, por suerte traía con ella su casco, sino se hubiera golpeado la cabeza y quedado inconsciente. Al levantarse sintió un ardor en sus manos y al verlas pudo notar un poco de sangre que había salido de la fricción de sus manos con la soga. Tocó sus heridas con sus dedos, mala idea, el ardor empeoró.

"Qué pasó?"

"Te importa? Patán?"

Patán se rio un poco al comienzo, pero después paró al ponerle más seriedad al asunto. "Vamos dime".

"Es solo un pequeño rasguño" dijo mientras soltaba un 'ay' muy agudo por tocarse otra vez sus heridas.

"Ven vamos". Patán jaló a la gemela de uno de sus brazos y los dos fueron a la habitación de los chicos. Brutilda se sentó en la cama de su hermano y vio como Patán traía una cubeta de agua y unos envases que parecían ser medicamentos. El chico agarró las manos de su amiga y empezó a lavarlas en el agua. Tilda trató de quitarse sus manos de encima, pero él no la dejó. Después de secarlas con un pequeño trapo, Patán agarró una de sus prendas y la cortó en dos pedazos pequeños en donde untó la sustancia que estaba dentro de los envases. "Ten, envuélvetelas alrededor de tus manos"

"Eres tonto o qué? No puedo ni mover mis manos y quieres que me envuelva esas cosas?"

"Entonces yo lo haré" trató de ser lo más cuidadoso que podía para evitar dañar más a Brutilda. Amarró con fuerza los pedazos de prenda, quería asegurarse de que no se desamarraran. Cuando terminó, votó toda la basura que había hecho a la cama de Hipo. Esa noche el castaño tendría que limpiar.

"Por qué lo haces?" preguntó Brutilda. Era raro que su amigo se comporte de esa manera con ella, especialmente después del gritón que le dio la vez pasada en Berk.

"Ha… hacer qué?"

"Por qué curas mis heridas?"

"Hay algún problema con que lo haga?" siguieron las preguntas. La rubia ya se había hartado de seguirle el juego por lo que dejó de preguntarle. "Te dije que no lo hicieras, pero me escuchaste? No."

"Aghh… ya empezaste con tus aburridos sermones" dijo mientras se echaba en la cama de su hermano para tomar su acostumbrada siesta de la tarde. Ya estaba echada y tapada con las sábanas, cuando escuchó que la puerta del cuarto se abría. Saltó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y se paró junto a Patán.

"… si si Astrid ya lo…" Hipo dejó de hablar al ver a su primo y a Brutilda. "Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" dijo algo nervioso, como siempre, hubiera sido raro si no lo estuviera.

Los dos amigos le respondieron entre risas que no pasaba nada. Hipo asintió y cogió su espada, razón por la que había ido al cuarto. Antes de irse, les avisó a sus dos amigos que el almuerzo ya estaba servido y que los demás estaban esperando por ellos. Brutilda caminó con dirección a la puerta. Afuera del cuarto notó que Patán no estaba con ella. No creía que estaba a punto de hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero volvió al cuarto y llamó a Patán para decirle que valla a comer.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya era de noche y todos estaban durmiendo excepto Astrid y Brutilda que se fueron las elegidas para lavar los platos de la cena. Limpios ya los trastes, Astrid se quedó en la cubierta. Se quedó contemplando el océano desde un extremo del barco. Era hermoso. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, tal vez no lo había notado por sus preocupaciones y problemas del pasado. Verlo la hacía sentir en paz. Una paz que rara vez sentía. Poco a poco sin darse cuenta el sonido de las olas la arrullaban y se estaba quedando dormida, apoyada en el barco. Un toque en el hombro la despertó, volteó para ver quién era y se encontró con Brutilda. Le provocó un susto, de seguro había retomado su venganza de la vez que ella la había asustado.

"Eso es por lo de la vez pasada. No puedes dormir?"

"En realidad, estaba a punto de, hasta que me tocaste el hombro". Había acertado, el susto era por venganza. Pensándolo bien, su amiga le hizo un favor, no podía quedarse dormida parada. El sueño se había esfumado de su organismo y ahora lo único que tenía en mente era algo que Hipo le había dicho en el almuerzo, algo que no podía creer. "Es cierto que estabas con Patán en su cuarto?".

Brutilda saltó de sorpresa al oír la pregunta de su amiga. Cómo sabía que estaba en el cuarto de Patán. De seguro fue Hipo, esos dos se contaban todo. No es que haya pasado algo malo o extraño como para sospechar que pasaba algo con ellos dos. Pero era necesaria la pregunta? Astrid debería saber que este tipo de preguntas incomodan a cualquier persona y que Brutilda no era una excepción. La gemela trataba de formular una respuesta que sonara convincente. No podía decirle que se había rasguñado las manos con la soga, la conocía y sabía que se reiría en su cara. "Me estaba ayudando a colocar una trampa a mi hermano". Astrid la miró con cara de no creerle y se acercó más a ella para intimidarla y que le cuente la verdad. Brutilda calló en el truco y le tuvo que contar todo lo que había pasado. "Vamos a dormir si?" fue lo que dijo al notar que Astrid se quedó sin habla por lo que le contó.

_Lo veía. Estaba volando montado en Chimuelo, lanzando rayos de plasma color morado a lo que parecía una embarcación de guerra. Iban ganando, eso era seguro, pero hubo algo que la distrajo e hizo que quitara la mira de él. Eso era Tormenta. No la había visto por muchos días, tantos que ya había perdido la cuenta. Corrió hacia a ella y le dio un gran abrazo. Pero un grito de dolor llamó su atención. Al voltear pudo ver que Hipo caía de Chimuelo, como aquella vez con la muerte roja, solo que esta vez veía como su cuerpo chocaba contra el suelo y salía sangre de su cabeza. Corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo, no le importaba todas las rocas, grietas y obstáculos que habían a su paso, los cruzaría todos para llegar hasta él. Cuando lo logró, lo vio con mucha más claridad. Era cierto lo que había visto desde lejos, sangre corría por el suelo descontroladamente. Trataba de despertarlo, pero no podía. Estaba muerto._

Astrid se despertó de sobresalto. Lágrimas corrían por su rostro, tenía la respiración agitada y las manos apretando las sábanas tan fuertemente que casi las descose. Tenía a mirada baja, después la fue subiendo hasta encontrarse con la quien menos desearía encontrarse. Heather. Estaba despierta, leyendo un libro de fantasía que se lo había regalado su abuelo según lo que dijo ella en la mañana. La chica de cabello negro la miraba con un poco de susto y preocupación en sus ojos. Ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que todo fue una pesadilla.

"Una pesadilla?". Astrid no le respondió y volvió a acostarse ignorándola completamente. "Astrid tienes que decirme, te sentirás mejor". Seguía sin responderle. "Sé que hemos tenido nuestros encuentros en el pasado, pero no crees que ya es tiempo de olvidarlos?". Con esas palabras pudo llamar la atención de Astrid, la cual se levantó y la volvió a mirar a los ojos, eran honestos y sinceros. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un fuerte sonido la detuvo. Pensaba que eran truenos y de que pronto empezaría una tormenta, pero luego de unos segundos volvió a escucharlo y le recordó a algo que había escuchado en Berk.

Astrid fue la primera en salir de la cama y salir del cuarto. Sus ojos expresaban terror. Lo que estaba viendo era algo que todos temían que pudiera pasar. Un dragón estaba encima de la embarcación, lanzando fuego hacia la cubierta. Eso no era lo único, el dragón estaba siendo montado. Parecía ser un joven de altura promedia, castaño. Pero no venía solo, abajo de él se encontraban varias embarcaciones que estaban preparándose para disparar. Astrid los conocía, eran Fergus y su armada.

El grito de susto de Heather despertó a todos, excepto a Brutilda, quien tenía un sueño pesado. Hipo y los demás salieron corriendo hacia cubierta y vieron todo lo que Astrid veía. Los ojos verdes de Hipo se iluminaron con el fuego que lanzaba el dragón de Fergus. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, pero reaccionó y montó a Chimuelo. Iba a ser una batalla muy dura si no fuera porque la armada de Clontarf disparó todas sus bombas. La embarcación de Berk voló en varios pedazos. Todos los que estaban dentro terminaron en el océano. De una u otra manera los chicos lograron despertar a Brutilda y ahora estaba tratando de mantenerse a flote, igual que los demás. Hipo veía a todos, especialmente a Astrid. No podía ver su cara de terror, le dolía en el alma ver a la chica que amaba en esas condiciones. Decidió ir a ayudarlos, pero antes de que pueda llegar cerca a ellos, otro disparo por parte del enemigo hizo que Hipo caiga de Chimuelo y esté en las mismas condiciones de los demás.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Los rayos de sol que pasaban por las rejas de la pequeña ventana de su celda hicieron que se despertara. Se sentía mojada, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba, solo sabía que estaba en una celda, era obvio por las rejas que la rodeaban. Se sobó la cabeza para poder calmar su dolor que de seguro fue causado por dormir con la cabeza apoyada en una pared. Volteó la mirada y encontró a Brutilda y a Heather. La rubia estaba dormida, no quería despertarla, así que le preguntó a Heather lo que había pasado. Esta estaba sorprendida de que Astrid no recordara nada, pero le contó todo. Con lo que escuchó, a Astrid le empezaron a venir imágenes de la noche anterior. Fuego, bombas, el barco volando en pedazos, el horror que sintieron. Ahora sabía que estaban prisioneras en la isla de los Clontarf y de que los chicos posiblemente también.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo. espero que les aya gustado :D. por favor dejen reviews y díganme que les parece.<strong>

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**ctza7: muchas muchas gracias por todo! y lo siento se que te había dicho que actualizaría mucho antes pero no pudo. ahora aquí esta. espero que te guste. se que te encanta Rufflout, hice lo mejor que pude. espero el prox. capitulo de Un Cambio de Vida. ;)**

**Hiccupisnotuseless: thanks man! you left a review. i hope you continue Happines in Trouble soon.**

**Vainila: oh oh! me alegra que te parezca interesante! aqui esta tu continuación! dime que te parece :3. me encanta tu fic espero la actualizacion.**

**Me-Me Rotamundo: gracias! por todo siempre te agradecere y perdon por demorarme tanto.**

**Lupita Chapero: gracias chica! me alegra que te guste mi fic y gracias por el follow en tumblr! :D**

**voy a decir todos los 'Guest' en una: GRACIAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS! muchas graciassssss! aqui tienen su nuevo capitulo ;)**

**Bueno eso fue todo. ah! y si sienten que algo va a pasar dejenlo en los reviews y en el cap. 11 lo descubrirán.**

**BYE, Mapi!**


	11. Chapter 11

**sip, sigo viva... no se que mas decir aparte de que lo lamento mucho chicos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 11 CASTIGOS<strong>

Astrid miraba el suelo pensando en todo lo que había pasado. No podía creer que los hayan capturado, se suponía que tenían una distancia moderada como para que no los encuentren. Pasaban los minutos y descubrió la razón. Tal vez cuando Hipo fue a verificar a que distancia estaban, los de Clontarf lo notaron y tramaron la emboscada. Sabía que no era una buena idea. Hipo… no lo había visto desde la noche anterior y Heather no mencionó nada sobre él. Se empezaba a preocupar. Temía que le estén haciendo daño y le enfurecía no poder estar con él para ayudarlo.

Horribles pensamientos seguían pasando por su cabeza, no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, por lo menos tenía que saber dónde estaba. Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia una reja, que en realidad era la puerta de la celda. Agarró con sus dos manos las barras de fierro y empezó a decir el nombre de Hipo. Al principio era como un susurro, luego subió el volumen y habló como siempre lo hacía. Al notar que nadie le respondía, subió aún más su voz hasta llegar a gritar. Los gritos estaban acompañados de sonidos de fierro oxidado, ya que Astrid agitaba las barras de atrás hacia adelante. Era obvio que quería salir de la celda e ir a donde Hipo.

Los gritos y los golpes despertaron a Brutilda, quien estaba echada en el frio suelo y tenía las dos piernas enredadas entre sí. La gemela se sobó los ojos con las manos y al abrirlos pudo ver a su amiga desesperada en la reja. Estaba confundida, no sabía dónde estaban y mucho menos cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Volteó al oír el saludo de Heather. Brutilda la saludó de vuelta y le preguntó qué es lo que había pasado. Astrid gritaba más y más fuerte cada minuto. Las dos chicas que estaban al fondo de la celda ya no lo soportaban, por lo que pusieron sus manos sobres sus orejas. Fue inútil, igual se escuchaban los gritos.

"Ya basta" dijo una voz "o acaso quieres que los guardias vengan de nuevo?". Heather y Brutilda se alegraron al oír eso, ellas no podían decirle a Astrid que se callara, sería algo insensible sabiendo que se comportaba así por estar preocupada por Hipo.

Astrid reconoció la voz. Esa voz que siempre le molestaba escuchar. Aunque de alguna manera era raro escucharlo. Su voz parecía distante. De seguro estaba en una de las otras celdas con los demás chicos. Le hubiera roto la cara por tratar de callarla si no fuera porque no lo podía ver. Esta vez sí que tenía buena suerte. Decidió calmarse y pensó que tal vez haber oído a Patán no fue tan malo como esperaba "Patán! Sabes dónde está Hipo?" preguntó.

El chico no respondió. Siendo sinceros él no sabía que le había pasado a Hipo. Es más, recordaba poco de lo que había pasado. Después de que los Clontarf los sacaron del agua, los llevaron a todos a sus barcos. Pero a Hipo lo habían separado del grupo, tal vez porque, aunque le doliera aceptarlo, era el líder y el hijo de Estoico. Su respuesta fue un rápido pero bajo _no_.

Astrid se llevó una mano a su cabeza y con ella desordenó su hermosa trenza que siempre llevaba. Luego bajó la misma mano y se tapó la boca para evitar el grito que estaba a punto de salir. Dio pequeños pasos hacia atrás volviendo al mismo sitio en donde estaba antes. Se sentó y no dijo ni una palabra. Sus ojos llenos de tristeza se reflejaban en los pequeños charcos de agua que tenía la celda. La realidad de que Hipo estaba lejos de ella era devastadora. Trató de cambiar la expresión de su rostro para no mostrar debilidad, no quería que creyeran que podría derrumbarse por un chico. No dejaría que Heather la viera de esa manera, nunca.

Pasó el tiempo y Astrid ya se había tranquilizado. Solo se dedicaba a mirar el piso enmohecido que le causaba repulsión.

Todos se inquietaron al escuchar unos gritos que parecían de dolor. Astrid levantó la mirada rápidamente, creía reconocerlos. Ordenó a todos que se callaran para poder escuchar con mayor claridad. Eso permitió que escucharan no solo los gritos, sino también el sonido de un látigo que chocaba con el cuerpo de alguien. Los gritos aumentaron. Astrid trataba de recordar de quien eran y al hacerlo, la tranquilidad que había logrado recuperar se fue en un instante. Eran de Hipo.

Corrió hacia la reja y repitió las acciones que había hecho antes. Sus amigos solo la observaban, no podían hacer nada para poder tranquilizarla. Si lo intentaban sabían que terminarían en el suelo con moretones en distintas partes del cuerpo.

Los gritos cesaron y Astrid dejó de agitar la reja. Se quedó parada en la misma posición por unos minutos hasta que oyó pasos que se acercaban a donde ella y los demás se encontraban. Dos hombres, que no parecían tener más de 20 años, aparecieron y se colocaron en frente de Astrid. Ella los veía tras las rejas. Uno era alto y el otro de talla promedia, ambos traían armaduras y en sus cinturones estaba el escudo de Clontarf. Era obvio que eran los guardias de los que Patán hablaba. Aún con ellos frente a ella, Astrid no dejaba de preguntar por Hipo.

Uno de los guardias caminó hacia la derecha de la reja y de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña llave. El guardia más alto abrió la celda y agarró a Astrid por el brazo y la sacó a rastras. Brutilda se paró inmediatamente y corrió lo más rápido posible para poder ayudar a su amiga, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, el guardia volvió a cerrar la celda.

Astrid trataba de zafarse de las manos de los guardias. Movía sus brazos y piernas tal y como lo hacía Brutilda mientras dormía, pero no consiguió nada. Alzó la mirada cuando los guardias dejaron de caminar. Pudo notar que había una puerta y que la estaban conduciendo a lo que sea que estuviese dentro de ella. Una vez dentro, Astrid volvió a escuchar los gritos de dolor de antes. Ella podía oírlos cada vez más cerca, tal vez lo estaban conduciendo hacia Hipo. De cierta forma esto la alegraba pero la hacía sentir más ansiosa por ver cómo estaría Hipo.

Los guardias volvieron a parar pero esta vez no había puerta, sino un asiento que daba la espalda, muy parecido al cual Estoico tiene en Berk y en el cual se sienta cada vez que hay alguna ceremonia. Se quedó viendo el objeto por unos segundos hasta que sintió que liberaban sus brazos y la tumbaban al suelo helado. Apenas se levantó pudo oír que alguien decía su nombre, pero era débil. Buscó por todos lados a aquella persona y al voltear a la derecha pudo ver a Hipo sentado y amarrado a una silla. Corrió hacia él y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo, y tratar de desamarrar las cuerdas que lo mantenían atrapado. Esta era su oportunidad para escapar.

Sus planes fueron frustrados por los mismos guardias, quienes la agarraron apenas terminó de desamarrarlo. Un nuevo soldado apareció y cogió a Hipo de los dos brazos y lo colocó al costado de la rubia. Astrid notó que alguien se paraba y se dirigía hacia ellos y que quien sea que haya estado sentado en el asiento ya no lo estaba.

Aunque no pudo ver más que su cabello oscuro, porque tenía el rostro tapado con algo parecido a una manta, supo inmediatamente que era un hombre. Este bajó los escalones hasta encontrarse con los dos jóvenes, los miró fijamente, especialmente a Hipo.

"Vamos chico, dime dónde está" dijo el hombre.

"No puedo, ya te lo dije. No sé dónde está, no lo he visto desde ayer" respondió Hipo. Ahora Astrid estaba más confundida que nunca. A quién estaban buscando? Qué tenía que ver Hipo en todo esto?. El hombre volvió a hacer la misma pregunta y el castaño le respondió exactamente lo mismo.

"Bueno si lo que pasó minutos atrás no fue suficiente para ti…" dijo el hombre mientras indicaba a los guardias que se llevaran a Hipo. "…tal vez tu noviecita lo sepa" continuó diciendo volteando la mirada hacia Astrid.

"NO! NO! Si yo no lo sé, menos va a saber ella. Les digo la verdad. Por favor!" trató de convencer al hombre mientras lo llevaban a rastras fuera del salón en donde estaban. No quería que Astrid pasara por lo mismo que él.

El hombre cogió la barbilla de Astrid y le volteó la cara para que lo viera. "Dime, tu sabes dónde está el furia nocturna?".

"_Chimuelo"_ pensó Astrid. Estaban buscándolo, esto significaba que todo lo que había pasado era porque querían al dragón de Hipo. Todo. Astrid frunció el ceño y escupió a la cara del hombre. Un golpe en el estómago, que la dejó sin respiración unos segundos, fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta. La rubia se recuperó rápido del golpe y corrió para devolverlo. Su intención era golpearlo en la cara, pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros de tocar su rostro, las gigantes manos del hombre la detuvieron. Al instante una de sus manos subió hasta su garganta y la apretó con fuerza.

"Quién demonios eres?" trató de decir Astrid, la mano en su garganta impedía que respire bien. Además su muñeca estaba sufriendo, sentía que tal vez se iba a romper.

"No me reconoces mocosa?" Astrid negó ligeramente con la cabeza. "Tal vez esto te ayude" dijo sacándose la _manta_ de la cabeza.

"Uster!" dijo sorprendida. Todo lo que había provocado, las explosiones en Berk, el ataque en el Gran Salón, la emboscada a su embarcación, era por Chimuelo. Uster se sumaba a la lista de los locos jefes que querían poseerlo. Una rabia que jamás había sentido se esparció por todo su cuerpo, él era el responsable de que su pueblo esté sufriendo y de que su madre esté mal herida.

"Ahora sí, dime dónde está el furia nocturna"

"Por qué lo haría?" le preguntó. A Uster no le gustó nada la respuesta, por lo que apretó con aún más fuerza su garganta. "Suéltame" siguió diciendo Astrid. Al jefe de Clontarf no le podía importar menos lo que la chica le estaba diciendo, todo lo que quería era la ubicación del dragón. Volvió a preguntarle por Chimuelo. "N-n-noo s-sé dónde está Chimuelo" tartamudeó, ya no soportaba el dolor de su muñeca. Lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos.

"Ya padre, ella está diciendo la verdad" se escuchó. Fergus entró por la misma puerta que Astrid había entrado. Lucía igual que siempre, con esa mirada de niño bueno que no parecía pertenecer a un ser que ha hecho daño a tanta gente. "En estas dos semanas la he conocido lo suficiente como para saber cuando está mintiendo" terminó de decir sentándose en el asiento.

Astrid miró a Fergus, como sabía que no estaba mintiendo? Acaso era verdad que la conocía? No, eso no podía ser, ellos dos no solían andar juntos, él era más amigo de Brutilda que de ella. Al menos que lo haya dicho para evitar que su padre la siga dañando. La vikinga sacudió la cabeza confundida, prefería creer la versión de Fergus. Uster soltó a Astrid al oír a su hijo y se paró junto a él. Ella se agarró la muñeca y parecía muy agitada. Trataba de no demostrar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

"Llévensela" gritó Uster. Los mismos guardias que se habían llevado a Hipo volvieron e hicieron lo mismo con Astrid.

Brutilda y Heather fueron quienes la recibieron cuando estuvo de vuelta en la celda. Preguntó por Hipo y Heather le dijo que estaba en la celda del costado con los chicos. Astrid se apoyó en la pared y trató de hablar con él. "Cómo estás?" apenas podía hablar, seguía sin poder respirar bien. Ese Uster se las iba a pagar un día.

"Bien" dijo tapándose una herida de látigo en su brazo. Creía que nadie lo veía, pero estaba equivocado, Patán se dio cuenta de lo que tenía su primo, no parecía cualquier herida, más bien parecía un corte. Se acercó a él para preguntarle qué le habían hecho allí dentro, pero Hipo se lo impidió. "Y tú?"

"Igual, solo un poco cansada" Astrid sabía bien que Hipo le estaba mintiendo, pero que podía hacer? Así era él, no dejaba que se preocuparan por él. De repente todo lo ocurrido le vino a la mente, la conversación con el jefe de los Clontarf. Tenía que saber qué demonios estaba pasando. "Hipo, Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"Los Clontarf quieren a Chimuelo, no sé cuál sea su intención, pero apuesto a los dioses que no es algo bueno" le respondió, hubiera continuado si no fuera por la interrupción de Brutacio.

"Ya me cansé de que siempre quieran a Chimuelo. Nunca nos dejan en paz" dijo el gemelo. Todos lo miraron, incluso las chicas, su celda estaba en frente de la de ellos, por lo que era posible ver sus caras.

"Y… dónde está?" preguntó Astrid tratando de obviar lo dicho por Brutacio. El silencio del vikingo la hizo preocupar un poco. Tal vez haya sido verdad lo que le dijo a Uster sobre que no sabía dónde estaba, pero tenía que confirmarlo "Hipo dónde está Chimuelo?" dijo con un tono de voz más seria.

"No lo sé" respondió. En ese momento todos los de la pandilla se paralizaron. No podría ser cierto. "No lo he visto desde anoche, cuando llegamos aquí le dije que se escondiera".

* * *

><p><strong>... Ese fue el capitulo 11. de verdad lo lamento. quería actualizar antes, pero no podía por la escuela y algunos asuntos personales : espero que les haya gustado, se que tal vez haya sido mas uno de esos capitulos que están para llenar :P. en realidad este capitulo era mucho... MUCHO mas largo en mi cabeza, pero no tenía tiempo, porque me voy a quedar sin mi laptop por un tiempo (examenes)**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Ctza7: Saray, muchas gracias tu eres una de las que me ha estado apoyando en mi fic :3 por cierto ame tu nuevo capitulo de 'Un dia en la Vida' ahhh que va a pasar con las chicas? ps: en el proximo capitulo habra algo de rufflout... lo que recomendaste ;)**

**Me-me Rotamundo: GRACIAS! lei tu fic 'Cualquiera diria que los dragones no lloran' y me encanto! **

**Girl of Drama: Aqui esta el cap que me pedias! lamento la tardanza :/ **

**Hiccupisnotuseless: thanks for everything dude! i cant wait till you update Happiness in Trouble!**

**vainila: gracias por todos tus reviews y consejos, espero con ansias que actualices Walflower**

**divergentdragon: Jess, thanks girl for the follow! idk if you'll read this but in case you do here are my thanks :3 i really wanna read your HTTYD fic one day ;)**

**Y abrazos para todos ustedes que leen mi historia de verdad. se que hay muchos mas, pero estoy algo apurada :(**

**no olviden dejar sus reviews y decirme que opinan, bye! **

**PS: A todos mis lectores latinoamerocanos... COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON 2 SE ESTRENA ESTA SEMANA! EN PERU SE ESTRENA MAÑANA! Y EN OTROS PAISES CREO QUE EL 20... ESTAN TAN EMOCIONADOS COMO YO?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! WOW con el capitulo pasado logre muchos reviews! muchas gracias por todo chicos. **

**Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 12 PLANES<strong>

_-Flashback-_

_La embarcación de Berk ahora estaba en el fondo del océano en Odín sabe dónde. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y los soldados de Clontarf acababan de arribar en las costas de su isla; los chicos eran sus prisioneros. Hipo, quien estaba en una de las celdas más profundas, despertó al oír un ruido extraño que parecía provenir de la celda de al lado. Se paró, sin antes darse cuenta que Chimuelo estaba a su costado, aún dormido. Caminó lentamente, tratando de no llamar la atención, hacia la puerta de la celda. Al llegar, pudo ver a los Clontarf. Estaban bajando, cada uno tenía a uno de sus amigos en sus manos. El cuarto soldado cargaba a alguien que, a su parecer, estaba luchando por que la suelten. Logró darle un puñetazo en la cara y lograr su objetivo. Hipo entrecerró sus ojos para ver con mayor claridad a la persona. De pronto, distinguió una cabellera rubia y un polo que variaba de entre rojo y guinda. _

"_Astrid?" susurró para el mismo._

_La vio burlándose del soldado con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Lo que no vio fue al guardia, que subía por la rampa del barco, que se dirigía a Astrid. Tampoco lo notó la rubia. Su boca fue tapada por las dos manos del guardia. Trataba de liberarse, pero no pudo evitar fue que le golpeen la cabeza para dejarla inconsciente y que no cause problemas. _

"_Astrid!" volvió a decir Hipo. Fue en vano, nadie lo podía escuchar, era el único que estaba en el barco, por el momento. Los soldados subirían otra vez para llevarse ahora a él y a Chimuelo. El castaño volteó la cabeza y vio a su dragón. Le tocó la cabeza y empezó a agitarlo lentamente "Chimuelo" le dijo "Vamos amigo. Tienes que despertar" el dragón abrió uno de sus ojos y miró a Hipo. "No te puedes quedar acá, te pueden hacer daño." Chimuelo se levantó rápidamente, con los ojos bien abiertos. No era porque se lo habían pedido, sino que había oído algo que se acercaba. Se puso en frente de Hipo y este detrás de él. El ruido se oía cada vez más cercano, por lo que Chimuelo empezó a rugir. "Shhhh…" dijo Hipo con un dedo en la boca. _

"_A dónde vas?" se oyó a lo lejos. De seguro era uno de los soldados. "El jefe nos está citando a todos, ahora."_

"_Pero, todavía–"trató de responder otro soldado._

"_Sin peros. Vámonos." Fue todo lo que oyeron. _

"_Uffff…" dijo Hipo sobándose la frente con su brazo "Eso sí que fue suerte. No amigo?" Chimuelo alzó la mirada y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo. "Hey, hey, hey" Hipo movía sus brazos mientras lo decía "Eso no significa que no tengas que irte" trató de levantar al dragón, pero levantar a un réptil de más de mil kilos no era cosa fácil. Chimuelo, cansado de que lo estén molestando, se levantó. "Bien, ya era hora!" se alegró Hipo "Bueno, poniéndose serios, te tienes que ir Chimuelo" le dijo, acariciándole el lomo. El dragón cambió su expresión a una triste. Hipo no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó, después de todo era su mejor amigo y era una difícil decisión dejar que se fuera y que encuentre refugio, pero era la única que tenía en mente. _

_Al separarse, Hipo, de alguna forma, logró abrir la celda dejando que Chimuelo pueda salir. Quería ir con él, pero si se quedaba y los soldados se lo llevaban, tal vez podría saber dónde estaban sus amigos._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Hipo se apoyó en la pared de la celda y cerró los ojos. Tal vez haber dejado a Chimuelo a su suerte no fue la mejor idea de todas. _"Dónde estás amigo?"_ pensó.

"Cómo se te ocurre? Y de ahí dicen que soy yo quien nos mete en problemas" le reclamó Patán. Brutilda frunció el ceño con dirección a él. Si bien a los gemelos les gustaba todo lo que tenía que ver con destrucción y desorden, cuando estaban en situaciones serias como estas, solían comportarse apropiadamente, bueno al menos ella lo hacía. "Qué?! Es verdad!" le dijo Patán. Brutilda solo gruñó y volteó la cara.

"Y qué hacemos?" preguntó Astrid "No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada."

"Pero claro que podemos. Mira" dijo Brutacio estirando sus piernas y echándose mientras posaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. "Ouch!" Patán le dio un golpe en el brazo, de alguna u otra manera había cambiado de actitud en menos de un minuto.

"Un poco más de tacto aquí. Si?" le dijo. Brutacio tomó poca importancia y siguió acostado.

"Aggghhh, extraño la cabeza de Belch" dijo el gemelo. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos hasta llegar a Brutilda, esperando una respuesta coherente, que sería muy difícil de obtener.

"Tacio solía dormir apoyado en la cabeza de Belch" la gemela miró a su hermano que se estaba sobando el cuello "Dice que lo ayuda a que no le duela tanto los hombros, la espalda o el cuello."

"Si, y ahora más que nunca la necesito. Me pregunto dónde está." Con esa respuesta Hipo se paró rápidamente.

"Brutacio eres un genio!" gritó "Aunque no lo creas, acabas de decir algo que ninguno de nosotros había pensado" le sacudió los hombros en símbolo de alegría.

"Ya sabía que era un genio… y qué fue lo que dije exactamente?"

Hipo casi se cae, pensó que Brutacio sí sabía lo que había dicho, pero al parecer no era así. Bueno no había nada nuevo en eso, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Los gemelos a veces eran muy inteligentes, aunque no siempre se daban cuenta. "Los dragones!" dijo el castaño "Deben estar aquí. Solo tenemos que encontrarlos a ellos, a mi padre y a Bocón y podremos ir de vuelta a Berk."

"Mmm… Hipo, no me gusta ser aguafiestas, pero no tenemos ni la remota idea de dónde pueden estar nuestros dragones." informó Patapez. Tenía razón, si ni siquiera sabían en que parte de la isla estaban ellos, menos iban a saber algo sobre los dragones. Hipo dejó de celebrar y se volvió a sentar caris bajo.

"De hecho, yo sí. " Hipo alzó la mirada inmediatamente y corrió hacia la puerta de la celda para poder hablar mejor.

"Es verdad lo que estás diciendo, Heather?" la pelinegra asintió. Hipo le pidió que le contara lo que sabía y ella volvió a asentir. Todos, excepto Heather, estaban dormidos mientras los llevaban a las celdas, pero disimulaba que si lo estaba ya que temía que le hagan daño. El guardia que estaba encargado de llevarla, había parado a hablar con otro guardia sobre un tema muy importante según ellos. Tal vez haya sido un gran error por parte de él porque el tema no era más que los dragones que habían sido capturados días atrás. Decían que esas feas criaturas – como los había llamado el guardia – eran más hostiles de lo que pensaban. Por eso fue que los habían sacado de las celdas pequeñas y que los habían llevado al oeste de la isla. Con respecto a Bocón y Estoico, pudo oír que unos vikingos de Berk estaban siendo trasladados a las celdas de máxima seguridad en el norte. Después de eso, el guardia de Heather regresó a lo que estaba haciendo y la dejó en la celda junto con Astrid y Brutilda. Trató de hablar con ellas y decirles lo que había escuchado, pero al parecer las dos estaban inconscientes.

Astrid solo la miraba mientras le contaba todo a Hipo, con los brazos cruzados y parada en la celda. Ella no le había mencionado que sabía dónde estaban los dragones y Bocón con Estoico en la mañana que hablaron. "Por qué no me dijiste todo esto en la mañana?" le preguntó – sin mirarla – una vez había terminado de hablar. "Pudimos haber hecho algo cuando Hipo y yo estuvimos afuera de las celdas."

Heather volteó a mirarla, Astrid hizo lo mismo. Tardó en responderle pero al final lo hizo: "Lo lamento. Lo… lo olvide."

Se podía sentir la tensión existente entre las dos vikingas. Astrid miraba a Heather con seriedad y Heather a Astrid con timidez. Hipo movía la cabeza – lentamente – de derecha a izquierda, esperando por que alguna de las dos hablara, pero al notar que ninguna lo iba a hacer, decidió hacerlo él. "Bueno, creo que eso ya no importa. Verdad chicos?" dijo y todos sus amigos asintieron. "Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es formular un plan y podremos salir de aquí." Hipo cogió una pequeña rama que encontró y empezó a dibujar una especie de mapa en la – mucha – tierra que tenía el suelo.

Brutacio se acercó a donde él y miró lo que estaba haciendo algo confundido "Quiénes son ellos, se parecen mucho a nosotros."

"Eso es porque somos nosotros." dijo Hipo "Bien chicos, este es el plan. Primero que nada, tenemos que hallar una forma de salir de estas celdas." Hipo hacia garabatos y señalaba las celdas de su dibujo mientras los demás le prestaban atención. La cosa era salir de donde estaban y dividirse en grupos para así poder ir a donde su padre y los dragones al mismo tiempo y no demorarse mucho tiempo. Como eran impares, un grupo tendría que ser de cuatro personas, ese sería el de Astrid. Hipo tendría el de tres. La razón por la que los dos estaban en diferentes grupos era algo obvia. Sin embargo a Astrid no le gustaba la idea, no pensaba ir a ningún lugar con Patán, estaba harta de que la molestara, además, que Heather estuviera en el grupo de Hipo tampoco le agradaba mucho. Pero tuvo que aceptarlo.

"Ehh… Hipo, no te olvidas de algo?" Hipo miró a Patapez "Cómo saldremos de aquí?"

Hipo rio un poco, no sabía si era de felicidad por tener un plan o porque Astrid y las demás chicas lo matarían por el plan. Miró a la celda del frente y luego volvió hacia Patapez "Los soldados de Clontarf son jóvenes, verdad?" el robusto vikingo solo inclinó la cabeza a la derecha, no entendía que tenía que ver la edad de los soldados con que ellos salgan de las celdas.

"Qué estás tramando Hipo?" se oyó que preguntaban las chicas. Hipo volvió a mirarlas y se encogió de hombros. Astrid lo miró también pero con una expresión de confusión, con una de sus cejas levantadas y murmurando tan despacio que apenas se movía sus labios.

…

"QUE?! ESTÁS LOCO?" gritó Astrid. No podía creer lo que Hipo le había dicho. Nunca lo haría, sería una vergüenza total. Incluso mayor de la que pasó Patapez la vez que cantó en frente de todo Berk en la semana Bork. Tuvo que pasar semanas encerrado en su casa para que el pobre chico se recuperara. "NI PIENSES QUE LO VOY A HACER."

"P-pero es para una buena causa" trató de convencer a las chicas de que sigan sus instrucciones. Aunque sabía que sería difícil – y muy poco probable de que sucediera – tenía que intentarlo.

"Por qué no usas tu pierna protestica?"

"Créeme, lo haría. Pero la vez pasada que lo intenté, no resultó como esperaba." Hipo recordó el momento cuando Alvin y los marginados, con ayuda de Mildew, lo secuestraron. Todo fue porque querían al famoso furia nocturna y – en especial – al famoso entrenador de dragones para que entrene a los dragones salvajes que habitaban en su isla y así poder conquistar Berk. Pero claro, no recibía ningún trato especial por el nombre, sino todo lo contrario. Fue llevado a una celda y retenido contra su voluntad, mientras que Chimuelo tenía la misma suerte en otra parte de la isla. Su plan de escape era perfecto en su mente, pero al golpear al guardia con su pierna de metal y ver que igual se levantaba, hizo que todo se valla abajo. Si no hubiera sido por Mildew, sabe Thor que hubiera pasado.

"Bueno, no es NO!"

"No es para tanto rubia." Rubia era como Brutilda llamaba a Astrid cada vez que bromeaba con ella o cuando se empezaba a hartar de ella. En realidad Astrid no le veía sentido a ese sobrenombre, Brutilda también era rubia, solo que su cabello era un poco más claro que el suyo. La gemela puso su mano en el hombro de Astrid para tranquilizarla "Pero, si quieres, yo lo hago."

"Pfft… Como si lograras que alguien ponga sus ojos en ti. Ni siquiera la persona más fea del archipiélago se fijaría en ti." Le dijo su hermano desde su celda.

"Repite lo que acabas de decir y te romperé la cara." Le respondió su hermana señalándolo con su dedo índice. Hubiera roto la puerta de la celda y golpeado a su hermano si no fuera porque Astrid y Heather le agarraron de la cintura.

"Es verdad" dijo mientras veía como su hermana parecía estar corriendo en un solo lugar.

"Ustedes dos siempre tienen que pelear?" interrumpió Patapez, estaba cansado de siempre ver u oír pelear a los gemelos, nunca dejaban de hacerlo. Siempre buscaban una excusa para empezar la pelea, si no era por quien era el mejor entrenador entre los dos, era por quien peleaba mejor, por quien era más alto o incluso se peleaban por un poco de comida. "Podemos concentrarnos en el plan?"

Astrid – resignada – respiró hondo y soltó a Brutilda. "Está bien, lo haré" dijo lentamente, aún no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer "Pero ellas dos me van a tener que ayudar" señaló a Heather y a su amiga que seguía en sus brazos.

…

"Guardias! Guardias!" gritó Astrid con las manos en la reja de la celda "Vengan por favor" su voz no era la de siempre, era algo más suave y era muy similar a la que usaba cuando hablaba con Hipo, especialmente cuando quería obtener algo. "Por favor!"

Dos guardias, muy parecidos a los que habían sacado y llevado a Astrid a donde Uster, aparecieron corriendo por la esquina derecha. Astrid tragó saliva y le indicó a Brutilda que se ponga al costado suyo. Cuando los dos guardias llegaron preguntaron si algo andaba mal.

"No soportamos este lugar" esta vez habló Brutilda cogiendo una de su trenzas "Y nos preguntábamos si nos podrían sacar de aquí." Alzó la mirada para mirarlos fijamente con esos ojos de perrito que algunas veces le salían sin saber cómo. No se podía quejar, los guardias no estaban tan mal como se lo esperaba. Tal vez podría sacar algo de provecho del plan de Hipo de tratar de coquetear con los guardias para que los dejaran salir. "Si?" Astrid hizo lo mismo.

Heather veía como las chicas causaban que los guardias sudaran y las vieran de arriba abajo, el plan estaba yendo tal y como estaba planeado, pero le daba asco pensar en lo que los dos guardias estaban pensando. Pudo ver cómo Brutilda se acercaba tanto a uno de los guardias que por poco lo besa. Las manos de los dos hombres empezaban a temblar, pero no podía asegurar si era por nervios de estar en una situación como esa. Mientras se levantaba para ir a ayudarlas, porque tenía que, notó que el guardia más joven estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. La llave estaba a tan solo centímetros de la cerradura, para abrirla, cuando vio que la mano del otro guardia se lo impidió.

"Estás loco?" le regañó "Es más que obvio que es una trampa." El guardia – aunque sabía lo que tramaban las chicas – no podía dejar de mirarlas mientras lo decía.

Astrid se dio cuenta de que si seguían así, no los convencerían de que les abran la puerta, tenía que hacer algo rápido, pero nada le venía a la mente. "No, claro que no es una trampa." Oyó de atrás. Heather ya había llegado a su costado y ahora estaba tratando de coquetear con el guardia mayor, pudo decir por sus ojos, que a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea. "Ahora abranos la puerta. Si?" Heather sacó la mano por un hueco de la reja y agarró las llaves para luego ponerlas en frente de la cara del guardia.

Esta vez sí parecía que habían caído, pero faltaba algo más para terminarlos de convencer. Astrid soltó una pequeña sonrisa y miró abajo, la llave estaba ahora a milímetros de la cerradura y el guardia, que había impedido su apertura, era el que la llevaba. Alzó la mirada para hablar por última vez y asegurarse de que le abran ya "Se lo recompensaremos." Hipo, que estaba mirando al suelo y rogando a los dioses de que su plan funcionara, se paró al oír lo último que había dicho Astrid. La miró como ella lo había mirado antes, con una ceja levantada y murmurándole un _Qué?!._ Luego vio al guardia abrir con toda rapidez la celda. Al menos el plan resultó.

La puerta ya estaba abierta y las chicas salieron caminando de la celda. "Ehh… hem…" dijo uno de los guardias que parecía estar esperando algo. Brutilda lo notó, y se lo hizo saber a Astrid.

"Oh, Sí claro." Dijo Astrid abriéndose paso hacia los dos hombres. Cuando llegó al frente del mayor, se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos.

"OUCH!" gritó el guardia "Pero qué te pasa niña!" Astrid le había dado un golpe en la cara con su puño y ahora se reía al verlo cogerse la cara. Al terminarse de reír volteó con dirección al otro más joven, caminó hacia él y le hizo lo mismo. Brutilda se incorporó encargándose del guardia que Astrid había golpeado primero. Estaba en el suelo sentada sobre él y golpeándolo cada vez que trataba de levantarse.

Después de unos cuantos golpes y llaves – mayormente de Astrid – los guardias quedaron inconscientes. "No fue tan difícil como creía." Dijo la rubia sacudiendo las manos.

Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Para ser sinceros, nunca habían visto a sus amigas pelear y nunca pensaron que pudieran tumbar a dos grandes guardias con tan solo unos cuántos golpes. Heather fue quien se les acercó y movió su mano en frente de sus caras para asegurarse de que estén bien. Patán sacudió su cabeza y pudo volver a la realidad. "Qué acaba de pasar?!" preguntó.

"Que derribamos a unos feos guardias, que eran el doble de ti idiota." Respondió Brutilda y se puso de cuclillas en frente de él "Ahora cambia esa cara. Te vez más tonto de lo que ya eres." Después se paró y les abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que hizo Hipo al salir de la celda, aparte de felicitar a las chicas, fue preguntarle a Astrid sobre lo que había dicho. Ella trató de contenerse pero no pudo soportar la risa que quería salir de ella.

"No m-me di-digas qu-e estáss celoso?" trató de decir entre risas. En realidad le gustaba ver a Hipo en esos momentos de celos. Ya había pasado antes años atrás, cuando aún no eran una pareja.

"Nooo…" Astrid alzó una ceja y siguió riéndose. "Ehh… pudiste haber sido menos afectiva."

"Pero si eso era lo que querías que hagamos." Replicó dejando de reírse. Pudo ver que el rostro de Hipo se tornaba de un color rojo suave, le cogió la mano y le dio un golpe en el hombro. "Eso es para que no desconfíes de mí" luego le dio un beso en la mejilla "Y eso por preocuparte." Hipo sentía que una de sus típicas sonrisas se formaba en su rostro. De verdad era muy afortunado de tener una chica como Astrid de enamorada.

Se oyó un golpe y gritos que venían de su costado, los dos voltearon y encontraron a Brutilda pegando a su hermano y a Patán riéndose de la mala suerte de su amigo, de seguro Brutacio había vuelto a repetir que Brutilda no valía la pena. "Repíteme por qué nos tenemos que dividir." Le pidió Astrid a Hipo.

"Porque necesitamos ir por mi padre y por los dragones al mismo tiempo, así nos demoraremos menos" respondió "Además, ellos no sobrevivirían sin ti."

Astrid seguía viendo a su amiga pegando a su hermano, parecía una cosa de nunca acabar hasta que Brutilda decidió dar el golpe final porque Heather no dejaba de pedir que pararan. "Si, tienes razón." Los dos rieron.

"Hey! Podemos escucharlos!" gritó Brutacio con una mano en su nariz "Nos vamos ya?" Hipo asintió y juntó a todos los chicos para darles las últimas indicaciones. El grupo de Astrid iría a buscar a los dragones y el de Hipo buscaría a Estoico y a Bocón. También les dijo que cuando tengan lo que buscaban tenían que encontrarse en ese mismo lugar.

"Hipo, y qué pasará con Chimuelo. Cómo lo vamos a encontrar? " Le preguntó Patapez.

"Eso déjamelo a mí." Hipo no tenía idea de cómo encontraría a su amigo. Tendría que formular un plan.

"Listos?" preguntó Astrid a su grupo que estaba conformado por los gemelos y Patán. Brutilda respondió – por todos.

Hipo les dijo que tengan cuidado, que no dejaran que los soldados de Clontarf los vieron porque si no, volverían a las celdas. El grupo de Astrid fue el primero en irse por el camino que iba al oeste. Hipo se quedó viendo a Astrid irse, hasta que Patapez le preguntó si ya estaba listo.

"Si, si claro." Le respondió, luego se volvió a Heather "Por dónde dijiste que llevaron a mi padre?"

"Norte" respondió la pelinegra.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Es solo que estaba muy ocupada y luego vinieron mis exámenes bimestrales del segundo bimestre Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones. YEI!<strong>

**Dios les sere sincera, este capitulo se suponía que ser el mismo que el anterior y que el que viene. Pero sería muy largo, no creen? Además, me gusta dejarlos con suspenso (mujajaja). **

**Girl of Drama Nina, muchas gracias por el apoyo en todo. Y pronto te diré mas de mis ideas de mi modern au. (que pronto se los dire a ustedes)**

**ctza7 Saray, mujer me estas matando del suspenso! qué pasa con Brutilda! Gracias por todo :3**

**AntoBass Siii! un más! tranquil , pronto habra GRAN rufflout!**

**LupitaChapero Genia, yo? de verdad? GRACIAS! me alegra que te haya gustado, de verdad pense que no resiviria tantos reviews**

**PRO GHOST gracias! de verdad trato de conservar la personalidad de los personajes. Y si! estuve pensando en una segunda parte para esto, pero aun no estoy muy segura. Te avisare!**

**TERRA7834: TU! muchas gracias! me has dicho una de las cosas mas bonitas de mi fic y me alegra que te haya inspirado a escribir tu fic ^^**

**Finalmente: Yaz, Sofia2000, Rafael, Sofia, Emiliano y a TODOS los que leen mi fic y a los nuevos seguidores. **

**Además... VI CEATD 2! LO VI! LO VI! DIOSES... ES LA MEJOR PELICULA QUE HE VISTO! LLORE PEOR QUE UN BEBE. CASI ME DA UN ATAQUE CON TODO LOS MOMENTOS HICCSTRID Y STALKA. Y BRUTILDA... AMO A ESA MUJER! y... no digo mas porque tal vez algunos no vieron la peli y no quiero spolear.**

**ps: no se olviden de dejar sus reviews :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí el capítulo 13. Mátenme si quieren... :(**

**Disclaimer: Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón es propiedad de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 13 PLANES<strong>

**Segunda parte**

"Hemos estado caminando por horas y no hemos encontrado nada!" se quejó Brutilda.

Era verdad. Habían pasado alrededor de unas tres horas desde que el grupo se dividió en dos y salió en búsqueda de Estoico y los dragones, y aún no encontraban ni una sola pista de dónde podrían estar. Seguro, Heather les había dicho que Estoico y Bocón fueron llevados al norte y los dragones al oeste, pero eso no era de mucha ayuda que digamos. Dioses! Esa Isla podía ser el doble de Berk!

Para ser sinceros, Astrid también se estaba cansando de andar merodeando por allí sin un rumbo exacto y con los gemelos y Patán como acompañantes. Eso era lo peor. No era que Astrid odiara a sus compañeros, era solo que algunas veces, mejor dicho, muchas veces, eran algo estresantes. Brutacio y Brutilda molestándose entre sí, Patán tratando de ligar con ella – aunque había notado que ya no lo hacía muy seguido últimamente – y muchas cosas más que no es del todo agradable para una persona que… para cualquier persona.

Seguía pasando el tiempo y seguían en la misma situación. Los chicos se empezaban a preguntar que si lo que les había dicho Heather era cierto. Astrid frunció el ceño al pensamiento. Tal vez todo eso era una mentira. Una mentira que los llevaría a una trampa y los alejaría de los demás para siempre. No. Sacudió la cabeza y se deshizo del pensamiento. Ya había desconfiado una vez de Heather y resultó que lo que decía era verdad. Además, era una vikinga. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que estar en una batalla de vida o muerte y tendría que confiar en sus aliados para poder sobrevivir. Este era un claro ejemplo. Alzó la mirada y decidió seguir caminando.

…

"Sabes? Tal vez si sea mentira."

"No."

"Pero…"

"No."

Patán hacía todo lo posible para dejar de avanzar. Estaba cansado. Todos lo estaban. Habían pasado ya cuatro horas de pura caminata alrededor de la Isla. Astrid estaba dispuesta en creer en Heather, encontrar a los dragones y volver a donde Hipo.

"Por lo menos descansemos." Pidió Patán. Él se llamaba el vikingo más fuerte y valiente – solo él – pero no podía soportar el dolor de sus pies y piernas. Mucho menos ganarle una discusión a Astrid. Por lo que sabía que lo más probable era que no le hiciera caso.

Astrid se detuvo. Pensándolo bien, no era una mala idea. "Está bien." Respondió.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a una pequeña cueva que no estaba a más de diez metros de ellos. Los gemelos fueron los primeros en tumbarse a dormir, luego patán se sentó a su costado y Astrid se paró junto a él. La cueva era algo pequeña, apenas entraban los cuatro – algo apretados. Pero lo bueno de que fuera pequeña era que el calor se mantendría allí. Cosa que era buena ya que – sin haberlo notado – parecía que la temperatura estaba cerca a cero en ese lugar.

Astrid miraba la entrada de la cueva. Más específicamente, el cielo. Se dio cuenta que se estaba tornando algo naranja. Estaba atardeciendo y dudaba que faltara mucho para que anocheciera. Volteó y miró a sus amigos. "Voy a buscar leña." Dijo. Si pensaban quedarse ahí la iban a necesitar dentro de unas horas.

Cuando salió de la cueva caminó en línea recta hasta internarse en el bosque. Tenía que apurarse en encontrar algo con lo que encender una fogata. Era algo estúpido no poder obtener leña estando rodeada por árboles gigantes. Definitivamente era un mal momento para no tener su preciada hacha. Afortunadamente para ella, algunas ramas habían caído de los árboles, algunas secas y otras no. _"No importa. Me las llevaré todas. Puede que sirvan para algo." _pensó.

De repente, cuando estaba volviendo donde los demás, escuchó rugidos. Pero no cualquier rugido. Eran rugidos de dragón. Volteó la mirada hacia el punto de dónde venían aquellos rugidos – que le causaban una sensación de esperanza. Al hacerlo, pudo ver un resplandor y oír gritos de personas. Tiró las ramas que llevaba entre los brazos.

"_Ah! Y lo más importante es que allí no hay dragones, por eso es que me asusté la primera vez que vi a Barf y Belch."_

Las palabras que les había dicho Fergus el día en que todos estaban colaborando con los preparativos para el Festival del Deshielo le vinieron a la mente. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cueva. Los gemelos ya estaban despiertos y molestaban a Patán. Astrid se tomó un tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Los demás se dedicaron a mirarla por unos cuantos segundos hasta que dijo: "Los encontré."

…

"Cómo pude haber sido tan ciega?" se dijo Astrid en voz alta. "Todo era tan obvio!"

Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda miraban con cara extrañada a Astrid. Pensaban que la pobre se estaba volviendo loca con esta situación.

"Ehh… te importaría decirnos hacia donde estamos yendo?" preguntó Patán. Habían empezado a correr hacia ya un buen tiempo.

"Ya les dije." Le respondió mientras corría. "Sé dónde están nuestros dragones. Ahora estamos yendo allí."

"Y la razón por la que te regañabas a ti misma es…" continuó Brutilda.

Astrid siguió corriendo. No sabía cómo explicarles lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

"…_allí no hay dragones…"_

Aquellas palabras le vinieron a la mente de nuevo. Era algo tan obvio que le costaba admitir que no lo habían descubierto antes. Bueno, en realidad no le sorprendía que ninguno de sus compañeros lo hubiera descifrado. "Verán…" comenzó a decir al mismo momento en que saltó desde lo alto de una roca. "Recuerdan cuando Fergus nos dijo que en Clontarf nunca había habido dragones?" les preguntó. Ellos asintieron. Al parecer no querían hablar para no gastar el aliento. "Pues, mientras estaba buscando leña pude escuchar rugidos y gritos en esa dirección." Dijo apuntando con su dedo un punto que se encontraba más lejos que en el que estaba antes. Luego les dirigió la mirada como si esperara que ellos concluyeran lo que les estaba diciendo.

Eso nunca sucedió.

"Ah." Suspiró. No se había equivocado en pensar que tal vez ellos no tenían ni idea a lo que se refería. Se resignó. Era mejor que ella les dijera en ese momento. "Hay una razón por la cual los guardias sacaron a los dragones de las celdas y los llevaran a otra parte. Como aquí nunca ha habido dragones, las celdas no estaban diseñadas para contener a tan grandes criaturas. Tal vez los llevaron a un lugar en donde puedan estar sin causar mucha destrucción o algo parecido." Esta vez paró de correr al igual que los demás. "Como el bosque."

Muchos _"Ahh." "Ohh." _salieron de las bocas de las bocas de los chicos.

"Pfft! Yo ya lo sabía. Solo quería ver si lo lograbas descifrar." Dijo Patán. Astrid lo miró con la clásica mirada que le dirigía cada vez que daba un comentario fuera de lugar – o estúpido. "No dije nada." Fue lo que le hizo decir Astrid.

"Bien." Dijo Astrid con una pequeña sonrisa. "Tenemos que apurarnos e ir a ese lugar para luego volver con los demás." Indicó.

…

Los cuatro dejaron de correr cuando llegaron a la parte más alta del bosque. A solo unos cuantos metros sobre el punto que Astrid había dicho.

No podían ver claramente. Aun estando en la parte más alta del bosque, los árboles, que parecían tener más de cinco metros de altura, les tapaban la vista. Astrid le hizo un gesto a Patán para decirle que la ayudara a trepar el árbol. Pero él se negó y decidió que sería él quien escalara el árbol y dijera si los dragones de verdad estaban allí.

Después de unos cuantos rasguños, Patán consiguió llegar a la punta de la copa del árbol. Le habían dicho que no mire hacia abajo una vez que llegara arriba, pero – como siempre – no hizo caso y lo hizo. Mala idea. Astrid se golpeó la frente y trepó hasta llegar a su costado. Lo mismo hicieron Brutacio y Brutilda.

Los dragones estaban encadenados a los árboles y llevaban un bozal en su hocico. Todos estaban allí, vigilados por los guardias que se paseaban de un lado para el otro. _"Por lo menos están a salvo."_ Pensó Astrid.

"Eyyy! Espéranos." Fue lo que hizo que Astrid notara que ninguno de sus amigos estaba a su costado. Miró hacia abajo y pudo ver que Patán corría hacia donde estaban los dragones con los gemelos detrás de él. Sí que iba a matar a Hipo cuando lo viera. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo del árbol y se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Pero qué creen que están haciendo?" les gritó.

"Uh duh! Salvando a nuestros dragones." Respondió Brutacio, a lo cual su gemela asintió.

"Están locos? Si van así de repente los guardias lo van a notar y nos van a volver a encerrar." Dijo Astrid, esta vez un poco más calmada. "Hay que ser discretos."

"Como sea." Dijo Patán.

…

El plan era sencillo: Caminar lentamente y silenciosamente hacia donde estaban los dragones. Si se acercaba algún guardia, tendrían que ocultarse, ya sea detrás de un árbol o en la copa de uno. Pero lo que no era sencillo era tratar de que los gemelos no salgan corriendo a atacar a los guardias. Decían que era mucho más sencillo.

De alguna manera Astrid logró controlar a los gemelos y el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Estaba ocultándose de un guardia cuando escuchó el sonido de unas cadenas en sus pies. Al voltear se dio cuenta que había pisado una de ellas y que no era nada más y nada menos a la que estaba encadenada…

"Tormenta!" gritó. Habían pasado días desde que no veía a su dragón. Estaba acostumbrada a no verla por unos cuantos días ya que cada año los dragones volaban a cierta isla para poner sus huevos, pero saber que esa no era la razón le angustiaba. Tormenta al oír su nombre despertó de su descanso. Astrid corrió y la abrazó. "Te sacaré de aquí." Le susurró mientras trataba de quitarle el bozal.

Fue en vano. Quitar un bozal no era cosa fácil. Buscó algo que le pudiera ayudar y encontró una piedra con la que destrozó el candado que sellaba el bozal. Luego hizo lo mismo con los candados de las cadenas. "Bien. Estás libre." Le dijo a su dragón con una sonrisa. "Ahora…" Astrid vio los dragones que faltaban liberar. "…sigamos con los demás."

…

Brutacio, Brutilda y Patán encontraron a sus dragones minutos después que Astrid y los liberaron. Ahora la estaban ayudando a liberar a Laven*, el Nadder de Heather. Heather no le había dicho oficialmente a nadie cómo había llamado a su dragón, pero Astrid recordaba que una vez la oyó llamarla con ese nombre.

_-Flashback-_

_Esta vez Astrid si estaba enfadada. No podía creer que Hipo le haya dicho, mejor dicho, le haya obligado a darle una de sus sillas de montar a Heather. Según él no había tiempo suficiente para hacer unas nuevas, el Festival del Deshielo estaba a solo dos días._

_Lo peor fue que le había chantajeado. __**"Quieres esa silla súper cómoda en la que puedas guardar tu hacha sin que te incomode verdad?" **__fue lo que le dijo._

_Al llegar a la casa en donde Heather y sus padres se estaban quedando, tocó la puerta y fue su mamá quien la abrió. También le indicó que Heather se encontraba en el pequeño establo detrás de la casa. _

_El establo sí que era pequeño. Astrid no tenía idea de cómo entraba su dragón en ese lugar. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual la mayoría de veces lo dejaba en la academia. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando escuchó a Heather hablar._

"_Bien Laven, ahora tenemos que ir a entrenar. Luego saldremos a volar, si?" dijo poniéndose de pie._

_Astrid raspó la garganta para anunciar que estaba allí. "Oh! Hola Astrid. No noté cuando llegaste."_

"_Fue hace unos minutos." Dijo como si Heather hubiera hecho una pregunta. "Van a entrenar eh?"_

"_Sí. Tenemos que estar preparadas para el festival." Le respondió dándole palmadas a su dragón en su lomo. _

_Sin ninguna otra palabra, Astrid le dio a Heather la silla de montar. "Ten."_

_Heather contempló por unos minutos el objeto para luego agradecerle. _

"_No creas que fui yo la de la idea de darte una de __**mis**__ sillas." Dijo cruzada de brazos. "Pero no tenía otra opción."_

_La pelinegra solo rió y le volvió a agradecer. Algunas veces Astrid no la entendía. Pero estaba segura de que había algo que no le hacía confiar en ella. Aun._

_-Fin del Flashback- _

Eso había sucedido hacia menos de una semana pero ahora Astrid se estaba arrepintiendo de haber pensado así de Heather. Después de todo, lo que les había dicho era verdad.

Una vez liberada Laven, los cuatro chicos intentaron buscar a Chimuelo. Sabían que Hipo dijo que él se encargaría de eso, pero no podían quedarse ahí y no hacer nada más.

Lo buscaron por todos los lados posibles, pero no hallaron ni una sola pista suya. Sin embargo encontraron a alguien que no esperaban. Spikes, el dragón de Fergus, estaba allí, encadenado tal y como los otros dragones lo habían estado. Los cuatro se miraron.

"Pero si es…" dijo Astrid caminando lentamente hacia Spikes.

"Hay que liberarlo." Dijo Brutilda.

Astrid dudaba si es que lo que estaba pensando hacer su amiga estaba bien. Ese dragón ayudó a que su embarcación se destruyera y a que ellos estén atrapados en esa isla. Pero aun así estaba encadenado. Como si a Fergus le diera igual el daño que le estaba causando. Astrid apretó sus puños en símbolo de enojo y sin pensarlo más, corrió a ayudar a sus amigos.

Brutilda había cogido otra piedra para liberar a Spikes y estaba que la golpeaba contra el candado para romperlo. "Si!" gritó cuando lo logró. Los ojos de Astrid se abrieron al darse cuenta que su amiga había gritado y de inmediato puso sus manos sobre su boca. Pero era demasiado tarde.

"Oh. Mira qué tenemos aquí. Cuatro chicos de Berk." Dijo un guardia con arma en mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, primero que nada, quiero disculparme con todos ustedes chicos. Sé que no he actualizado hace casi medio año y me siento re-mal por eso. Solo espero que logren disculparme y que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.<strong>

**Les quiero decir que si notan que no estoy actualizando es porque estoy demasiado ocupada con la escuela y la academia :( pero NUNCA voy a dejar este fic. Aun así pasen años (ehh... no. tampoco tanto).**

**En estos últimos meses he obtenido muchos follows, favourites y reviews GRACIAS CHICOS! DE VERDAD. ESTAMOS CERCA A LOS 100! SOLO DOS MAS!**

**Ah! y un agradecimiento especial a Kisa que me dio un gran consejo. Si me he dado cuenta que los personajes son un poco OCC pero voy a tratar de cambiarlo y mejorarlo con el paso de la historia, la cual no creo que tenga más de 5 capítulos más. Uhhh se acerca el final?**

**Datos:**

**-Laven*: El nombre del dragón de Heather lo saque de la palabra _Lavender_ que es _Lavanda_ en ingles. Si recuerdan en uno de los capitulos anteriores, dije que el Nadder de Heather era morado, que es parecido al lavanda. Bueno, de ahí el nombre :3. **

**-Spikes... no gran nombre pero así es como lo nombró Fergus no?**

**-Si les soy sincera, me gustó escribir la parte del flashback. No se ustedes chicos pero me gusta la idea de Heather y Astrid amigas, no muy cercanas pero si buenas al igual que con Brutilda. Pero eso sí, como ya dije, no muy cercanas. eso sería para un modernAU.**

**Para terminar quería decirles que si quieren estar más pendientes de mi fic, les recomendaría que me sigan en tumblr. Mi url es ireallylovehttyd. Ahí publicaría como va el capítulo y cuando lo publicaría. Pero claro, si es que quieren.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Para serles sincera... ya siento esas miradas que me deben estar dando. Yo también me odiaría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 14 CUANDO EN BERK<strong>

Muchos podían decir que estos últimos días no habían sido de los mejores para Berk. Todo lo acontecido más las discusiones que se habían estado presentando desde que Hipo y los demás zarparon en busca de Estoico, estaban causando una gran tensión en todo el pueblo.

Más aun en Spitelout.

Como era de esperarse, el padre de Patán – siendo el segundo al mando – era el jefe interino de Berk. Siempre había esperado por ese momento: el momento de poder comandar a su pueblo, de demostrar que él era capaz de dirigir tan bien como lo hacían Estoico o Hipo. Puede que la mayoría pensara que era un acto de egoísmo y de rencor al saber que Spitelout le guardaba un pequeño rencor al Gran Estoico el Vasto, pero no era así. Al menos ya no lo era.

No era que él le tuviera un cariño o estima en especial, sino que le guardaba un gran respeto. Sí, respeto. Spitelout definitivamente sabía que ser jefe no era cosa fácil: tenías que preocuparte por el bienestar de toda tu gente, asegurarte de que no se cometieran injusticias y defender tu territorio en caso de actos bélicos. Sin embargo, ser jefe después de que tu pueblo haya sido destruido casi por completo, multiplicaba esa dificultad por cien.

No le entraba a la cabeza cómo Estoico había sido capaz de mantener todo bajo control durante el tiempo en que los dragones eran sus enemigos mortales. De ahí el respeto que se encargaba muy bien de no mostrar.

La reconstrucción Berk estaba tomando su tiempo, por decirlo de una buena manera. Los arreglos habían empezado ese mismo día que capturaron a su camarada y no parecía haber cambios por ningún lado. Los berkianos se esforzaban, pero no era suficiente. Tenía que tomar medidas. No era que los fueran a matar a todos si no reconstruían el pueblo rápido, sino que la gente necesitaba sus hogares, – todos aquellos cuyas casas habían sido destruidas, ocupaban el Gran Salón durante la noche para poder resguardarse –, necesitaban de los mercados y más.

"El mercader Johann está aquí." Suspiró aliviado. Realmente lo necesitaban para obtener los materiales necesarios para la reconstrucción.

Spitelout quitó la mirada perdida que le dirigía a la plaza y se encontró con Dalla. "Gracias." Dijo pasando por su costado.

"Espera." Dalla dijo en un tono serio. "Hay problemas. Los Thorberg están haciendo líos." La pareja de los Thorberg… una pareja muy conflictiva: si no era _'mi granja es muy pequeña para mis ovejas'_ era _'nuestro barco de pesca está muy viejo, necesitamos uno nuevo'_ Ni siquiera el – ya no – Silencioso Sven causaba tantos problemas. "Creo que deberías hablar con ellos y calmarlos." Dicho esto, Dalla caminó con dirección a lo cual parecía su casa.

El líder de los Jorgensen sentía como un agrio sabor le venía a la boca. Tratar a los Thorberg era cosa que solo Estoico manejaba. Tragó saliva y siguió su camino a los muelles.

…

"Nuestra nueva casa es muy pequeña." Exigía por quinta vez el Sr. Thorberg.

Luego de recibir al mercader Johann y comprarle unas cuantas herramientas traídas de las islas del Sur, Spitelout fue donde la pareja para tratar de resolver sus problemas. No se sorprendió cuando fue recibido con gritos, todos ellos relacionados con la casa nueva. Su queja era que había resultado muy pequeña y que la familia entera no alcanzaba allí. Spitelout casi estalla de la cólera: ellos habían sido quienes la diseñaron; además, fue una de las primeras casas mandadas a reconstruir y, aun así, tenían el atrevimiento de quejarse.

"Pues tendrán que acomodarse." Dijo Spitelout abriendo la puerta de la recién construida vivienda. No le veía el caso a seguir discutiendo sabiendo que no iba a satisfacer los caprichos de los Thorberg de ninguna u otra forma. Además, si seguía en esa casa de seguro se volvería loco. "Suélteme Kar." Espetó al notar que una mano del líder de la familia – un hombre fornido, pelirrojo y desesperante – se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo con gran fuerza. Spitelout estaba perdiendo la calma. Estaba consciente de que la perdía muy rápido, pero así es como era él.

"No hasta que digas que tendremos una casa más grande." Sus ojos cafés lo miraban fijamente tratando de intimidar.

"No pienso aguantar sus peticiones absurdas." Spitelout volteó a darle la cara. "Tan solo piensen en las familias que aún no tienen donde vivir. Tienen la suerte de ser una familia importante aquí y de tener este privilegio." La mano se aferraba con menos fuerza con cada palabra que daba. "Así que mejor se quedan callados y hayan una forma de acomodarse aquí, o dejan Berk." Ya no había mano alguna en su brazo. "Con permiso." Cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que las paredes se estremecieron.

Dio un suspiro al dar un paso fuera de esa casa. Ahora que lo pensaba, los suspiros se estaban convirtiendo en una cosa diaria en él. "Debe ser la tensión." Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se masajeaba las sienes. De pronto, sintió como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. "Algo extremista, lo sé." Se rio un poco. "Sigo sin entender como los soportas, Estoico." Dijo mirando al cielo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Romper las promesas no es nada bueno, especialmente aquellas que te haces a ti mismo. No se había dado cuenta de cuándo o por qué se había hecho la promesa de cambiar y de no tomar más. Tal vez era por el amor que le guardaba a su difunto esposo y a su hija, tal vez había sido en ese preciso instante que le dio la cachetada, al menos eso le gustaba creer. _"Maldita sea." _Se dijo así misma. De verdad tenía todas las intenciones de dejar ese mal hábito, pero no era fácil. _"Maldita sea."_

"Vaya, vaya. Mira a quien tenemos aquí." Levantó la mirada que tenía fijada en la mesa de la pequeña cantina. "Cielos Dalla, pensé que habías dicho que ya nunca vendrías. Ahora mírate, toda hecho un desastre."

"No comiences Jannike." Dalla rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda a su vieja _amiga. _Aunque no negaba que no estaba vestida de la mejor manera – estaba usando su vieja armadura, la cual estaba muy gastada y algo rota – ni que su cara expresaba disconformidad.

Minutos de silencio pasaron hasta que una de las dos hablara. "Es por Astrid, ¿Verdad?" Jannike se acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. "¿Verdad?" volvió a preguntar.

"Algunas veces puedes ser muy perspicaz."

"Siempre lo soy." Jannike sonrió. "Se nota que la quieres, siempre lo has hecho, solo que…" dudó en seguir hablando. "… te desviaste. Mejor dicho, _te_ desvié."

Sí que era verdad lo que decía. Dalla nunca hubiera tomado el camino del alcohol solo por la muerte de su esposo, no es que fuera algo de lo que no valiera la pena lamentarse, pero, los Dioses y su esposo la perdonen, no era para tanto. Pudo haber salido adelante junto con Astrid y así haber dejado el pasado atrás y seguir de pie; sin embargo, las malas amistades no son un buen lugar al cual acudir. "Supongo que es por eso que tu hija me odia."

"Hn."

Jannike soltó una pequeña risa y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba su _amiga_. "¿Te doy un consejo?" Dalla la miró fijamente a los ojos. "Sé que te preocupas por ella, por la misión en la que está; pero, tomar solo empeorará las cosas. Estás tirando a la basura todo lo que has progresado." Sacó la mano que le había puesto en el hombro para luego sonreírle. "Bueno, está anocheciendo, creo que es hora de que me vaya a hacer guardia. Ya sabes, con todo lo que está sucediendo." Se encogió de hombros mientras decía su última oración y luego dejó la cantina sin despedirse, dejando a Dalla sentada, con su quinto vaso de hidromiel en mano y sola.

_Sola._

Ese fue el preciso momento en el que sintió lo que la verdadera soledad era. Sin su marido, sin su hija, sin su _"amiga"_; no tenía a nadie. El dolor que sentía no era nada comparado al que había experimentado los primeros años después de la muerte del padre de Astrid, este era tres veces más doloroso, por decir menos. Dalla apretó con toda su fuerza su vaso de hidromiel al igual que sus ojos, hasta que una lágrima salió, no de pena, no de tristeza, sino de frustración. Frustración de no haber podido hacer nada por su esposo y de ahora no poder hacer nada por su hija.

Solo podía esperar.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"¡Tenías que gritar!" se quejaba Astrid sentada encima de su dragón. "¡De todas las cosas del mundo, tuviste que gritar!"

"¿Lo siento?" Brutilda parecía estar más preguntando que respondiendo. Claramente no lo decía con total honestidad, se notaba que estaba disfrutando la situación actual.

"Un _'lo siento'_ no arregla nada." Astrid bufó y centró su vista hacia el frente. "Gracias a ti, los guardias notaron nuestras presencias. Ahora tenemos que asegurarnos de que– " Fue interrumpida por una lanza y varias flechas que iban en su dirección. " –no nos atrapen." Dijo después de esquivarlas.

El guardia que los había encontrado no dudó en llamar, mejor dicho, gritar por algunos refuerzos para que lo ayudaran a atraparlos y llevarlos a las celdas para no correr un no muy buen destino. Sin embargo, los refuerzos se tomaron unos cuantos minutos para llegar hasta donde se encontraban. Esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para escapar y Astrid no la desperdició. Les dijo su plan a sus amigos y, mientras que el guardia no les prestaba atención, montaron a sus dragones para luego salir volando.

Aun así tuvieron algunos inconvenientes: Se suponía que Laven y Spikes irían tras ellos apenas emprendieran vuelo; pero el resto de guardias ya habían llegado para ese momento y los volvieron a encadenar.

"No es muy fácil cuando tienes una horda de personas salvajes lanzándote lanzas y flechas ardientes detrás de ti." Dijo Patán, algo alto para que lo pudieran escuchar.

Astrid rodó los ojos y decidió no hacerle caso, tenían que encontrar un lugar en donde ocultarse de los guardias. Cada metro que avanzaban, se sumergía más y más en sus pensamientos, trataba de encontrar una cueva o algo que les sirviera. Estaba tan concentrada en su objetivo que Brutilda tuvo que darle un ligero golpe en su cabeza para que oyera lo que su hermano tenía que decir. _"Ojalá sea bueno."_ Pensó.

"¡Miren a quiénes encontré!" exclamó Brutacio, apuntando hacia el noroeste.

Una gran sonrisa se esparció por el rostro de Astrid y sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de alivio.

* * *

><p><strong>Casi medio año sin actualizar... wow! Jeje. De verdad lo lamento. Sé que las disculpas puede que no sean suficientes, pero es que la escuela, la academia, la pre... todo se me junto en estos meses.<strong>

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Decidí contar un poco de lo que estaba pasando en Berk para dar un toque (?) narrar desde el punto de vista de Spitelout y Dalla me gustó, una de mis partes favoritas del fic, especialmente la parte de Dalla. **

**También quiero avisarles que no sé cuando seré capaz de subir el siguiente capítulo, pero haré todo lo posible para que no pase de medio año. Además, les digo que al fic no le faltan más de 5 capítulos... sip, está por terminar.**

**Dejen sus reviews y diganme que piensan, también me ayuda para saber si les gust y así seguir subiendo :3**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES, EN SERIO.**


End file.
